HUSBAND (KYUMIN)
by Pegasuss Lee
Summary: Summary: Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? KYUMIN, Boys Love, Mpreg, Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Remake dari Novel karya Phoebe Maryand dengan judul yang sama, ide dan alur cerita asli milik Phobe. Saya hanya merubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita dan penggambaran karakter**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**(Cuma pinjem nama)**

**KYUMIN, Boys Love, Mpreg, Mature Content**

Summary:

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

Lee Sungmin, seorang pria yang dikaruniai wajah selain tampan namun juga cenderung cantik adalah seorang pegawai administrasi di sebuah majalah _travelling _yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur _appa_nya, Lee Young Woon. Tak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu, Sungmin melamar ke SM Group. Memiliki seorang teman bernama Kim Ryeowook atau yang biasa disapa Wookie yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di kantor ini. Setahu Sungmin, di kantor ini hanya Ryeowook yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik dan memandangnya sebagai manusia. Sedangkan karyawan yang lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak perduli meskipun Sungmin sudah bekerja di SM Group selama dua tahun.

Sekarang beginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer, mengetik, mengetik, dan terus mengetik, seolah-olah keyboard adalah dirinya. Sungmin sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dirinya hampir seharian berada di kantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi Sungmin sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Jungmo, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Sungmin tampak gemuk dan Sungmin tidak akan suka bila terlihat gemuk di hari pernikahannya. Ponselnya yang berada di sebelah komputer bergetar. Sungmin membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan di ponselnya semua rasa kantuk Sungmin lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

_Sayang, Pulang Jam berapa? _

_Bisa bertemu hari ini? _

_Pulang kerja datang ke café ku ya? _

_Aku sangat merindukanmu _

_(sender: Jungmo)_

Jungmo pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Sungmin menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka di putuskan, Jungmo benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan Sungmin mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Jungmo. Tapi Sungmin selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus di ribut-ributkan. Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Jungmo dan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Sungmin sudah harus bersyukur karena Jungmo mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri. Tidak, ada Ryeowook yang siap membantunya meskipun Sungmin tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa ia menikah nanti pada Ryeowook, Sungmin patut bersyukur.

Dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan Jungmo kepada siapa-siapa kecuali _Halmeoni _sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Jungmo. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tahu, hanya _Halmeoni_ satu-satunya orang yang tahu dan _Halmeoni_ sangat tidak setuju. _Halmeoni_ pada awalnya menyukai Jungmo, tapi begitu tahu kalau Sungmin dan Jungmo akan melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius, _Halmeoni_ menolak keberadaan Jungmo terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Jungmo setelah menikah, kebencian _Halmeoni_ kepada Jungmo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sungmin Hyung, Kau di panggil _sajangnim_ keruangannya!" Ryeowook berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya. Pria itu mendapat Job yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. Seringkali Ryeowook mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya segeralah kesana. Kau tau, kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di kantor."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada di sebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Lee Sooman _sajangnim_ pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak di duga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Tuan Lee lakukan. Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Tuan Lee. Begitu sampai, Sungmin hanya perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Tuan Lee yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding Kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding Kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Tuan Lee. Entah siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat Atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan!" Tuan Lee benar-benar muncul di balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. Laki-laki yang sangat baik. Seandainya Tuan Lee tidak punya istri, mungkin Sungmin akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan _Halmeoni_-nya. Sungmin menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Tuan Lee menutup pintu dan memandangi Sungmin sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Pulau Jeju bersama keluargaku!"

"Masih belum bisa, _sajangnim_. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Tuan Lee mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kantong kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Sungmin. "Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada Tuan Cho yang sedang meeting di Star Hotel. Dia Bos yang baru, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya amplop itu silahkan di buka!"

Kedua alis Sungmin menyatu. Ia memandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikan gaji untuk bulan depan. Tuan Lee benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Sungmin mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Tuan Lee mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari gaji staf junior menjadi staf Senior. Dan sekarang Sungmin mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Tuan Lee dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Tuan Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Sungmin yang itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterima kasih dengan wajah memelas.

"Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Tuan Cho akan sampai satu Jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua file yang berada dalam tas kertas itu. Bergerak…bergerak…"

Sungmin dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan melangkah pegi menuju hotel yang Tuan Lee sebutkan. Tuan Cho, dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Sungmin harus segera menemuinya dengan batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Setiap kali melihat Jam Sungmin merasa semakin di buru waktu yang semakin sedikit sehingga Sungmin terpaksa turun dari taksi yang di tumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyebrang jalan secepatnya. Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Sungmin harus mengejarnya kesegala arah. Jumlah orang di jalanan semakin menipis sehingga Sungmin semakin khawatir. Berkali-kali Sungmin memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Star Hotel sudah ada di depan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Sungmin masih berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya gerungan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi di tengah jalan raya.

Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Sungmin bergerak secepat mungkin ketengah jalan saat melihat Jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Sungmin bisa segera menyebrang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, saat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia cuma berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti file-file penting itu. Bunyi hak sepatunya berketuk di jalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Sungmin juga harus memeluk barang-barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang di kejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah…" Bisiknya. Sungmin mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang datang entah dari mana. Sungmin berusaha menoleh, tapi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak di ketahuinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan di sekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus di bawa kerumah sakit. Sungmin masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak. _Tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu Tuan Cho demi masa depanku dan Jungmo!_

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna…entahlah. Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin jika yang di lihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang kesekeliling. Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah taman dan ia berbaring di sebuah bangku kayu. Di sebelahnya, Sungmin mendapati seorang pria asing yang belum pernah di kenalnya sebelumnya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumah, Kan?"

Sungmin mengagguk bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Jonghyun. Aku pergi dulu karena tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Jonghyun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Sungmin baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sungmin hanya merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan ia ragukan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya barusan. Sungmin memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting untuk Tuan Cho. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin bangkit dan mencari-cari tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa di temui. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya?

_Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang_? Sungmin berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang Kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Sungmin untuk memanggil taksi dan segera pulang, terserah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai kerumah karena rumah _Halmeoni_ memang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah membayar taksi, Sungmin langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan _Halmeoni_-nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sungmin mendekat dan memeluk wanita tua itu erat-erat.

"Ada apa?" _Halmeoni_ berhenti bergerak dan membelai kepala Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya. "Aku baru saja naik gaji. Tapi Kupikir sebentar lagi aku akan dipecat!"

_Halmeoni_ membelai punggungnya. "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Kau sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."

"_Halmeoni_ tahu darimana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?"

Sekarang wanita tua itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa masih bertanya?kau cucuku bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Kau selalu tau apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. _Halmeoni_, Aku tidur di kamarmu ya?"

_Halmeoni_ mengangguk. "Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada dirimu di kamar. Kau sudah sangat lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan tidak nyaman jika ada orang lain di kamarku!"

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama _Halmeoni_-nya, sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Sungmin bahkan nyaris tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun begitu ia ingin berbaring di kamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak di lakukannya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat banyak perubahan di kamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa di tidurinya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasa, dan ia memakai kelambu? Sejak kapan Sungmin suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik begini? Kamarnya yang dulu didominasi dengan pernak-pernik merah muda, warna kesukaannya. Namun sekarang semua itu seolah-olah hilang tak berbekas meskipun masih ada beberapa bagian yang masih berada ditempatnya. Satu lagi, hawa yang di rasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa di rasakan sebelumnya. Kamarnya terasa lebih hangat padahal Sungmin suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

" Mungkin AC-nya rusak." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan harus terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain di dalam selimut. Sungmin memandangi laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun hingga ke paha. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya. Sungmin seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup _good looking_ dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dan terlihat sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Sungmin tidak mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu di temuinya dimana? Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. Lalu di diskotik? Apakah semalam Sungmin mampir ke diskotik? Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamar _Halmeoni_-nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di atas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya?

Sungmin memandang berkeliling untuk meyakinkan apakah ini benar- benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Sungmin yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah di tempatinya dua tahun belakangan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani _Halmeoni_ dan tinggal di Seoul. Rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu juga miliknya, Sungmin kenal dengan semua koleksinya, dan buku-buku yang memenuhinya adalah susunannya sendiri.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bahunya di sertai belaian hangat di lengannya. Sungmin menoleh kepada laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Matanya belum begitu terbuka dengan sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Sungmin yakin kalau Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Sungmin dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Sungmin Sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar _Halmeoni_!"

"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku tidur di kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya kau tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak suka AC lalu kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, Kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka! Tidak salah, kan? Aku suamimu."

Sungmin menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengakui Sungmin sebagai istrinya? Sungmin masih bingung dan termenung. Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jungmo, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun di sebuah taman bersama seorang pria yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang Karena kelelahan mencari-cari file untuk Tuan Cho yang belum di temukan hingga sekarang. Semalaman ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya jika harus di marahi oleh Tuan Cho, bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian hari ini lebih parah bila dibandingkan dengan amarah Tuan Cho di hari pertama bekerja.

Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Jungmo? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa laki-laki itu yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera kekantor." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Sungmin dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja dengan di iringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman.

"Tapi melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya hari ini aku tidak usah ke kantor!" Laki-laki itu memeluk Sungmin lagi dan meraba _nipple_nya dalam ritme yang lembut.

Sungmin segera menolak dan mendorong tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kedua lengannya segera menyilang ke depan dada dangan kuat.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Kening laki-laki itu berkerut. "Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk suami istri? Kau istriku kan, Lee Sungmin? ah, tidak Cho Sungmin?"

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami akan menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku…"

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Kyuhyun!" laki-laki itu mendengus.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor saja."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

_Laki-laki itu? Tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku? _

Tidak… Batin Sungmin. Lalu kata tidak keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema di hatinya. Sungmin benar-benar berkata tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain selain Jungmo. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak di cintainya.

Tidak mungkin…

"Tidaaak!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu di ketuk dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Sungmin ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu Laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun yang mengaku sebagai suaminya segera mengambil celana piamanya yang berada di lantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. _Halmeoni_ masuk dan memeluk Sungmin yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Sungmin sambil bertanya ada apa.

"_Halmeoni_, Siapa laki-laki itu?" Desis Sungmin dalam pelukan neneknya.

_Halmeoni _memandangi Kyuhyun sekilas lalu memeluk Sungmin lebih erat.

"Dia Kyuhyun suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang berkeras untuk menikah dengannya Sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?…"

"Mana mungkin." Sungmin memotong. "Aku akan menikah dengan Jungmo, bukan dengannya."

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apa kau sudah lupa kalau Jungmo sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Jungmo dan memilih menikah dengan Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin memandangi _Halmeoni_-nya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Kemarin ia dan Jungmo janjian bertemu di café miliknya, baru kemarin dan Sungmin masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Jungmo dan memilih orang yang tidak di kenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendekat. Ia menyeka sejumput rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah. Sekilas Sungmin melihat kilauan di jari manisnya dan Sungmin spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau sama disana. Cincin kawin? Laki-laki itu benar suaminya? Sungmin memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf!" desisnya.

Sungmin tidak berbohong. Ia memang kecelakaan, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa begitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin kawin melingkar di jari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Kyuhyun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Dua puluh tiga Juni!"

_Dua puluh tiga…juni… _

Sungmin terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di benaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Tuan Lee di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 juni, Sungmin tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Tuan Lee, Sungmin sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah Sebulan lalu? Mustahil, kemarin Sungmin masih lajang. Tapi _Halmeoni_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Sungmin sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Dua puluh tiga…juni… _

Sungmin terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di benaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Tuan Lee di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 juni, Sungmin tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Tuan Lee, Sungmin sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru. Dia dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah Sebulan lalu?

Mustahil, kemarin Sungmin masih lajang. Tapi Halmeoni juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Sungmin sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

**~ Kyumin ~**

Hembusan nafas kembali keluar sekali lagi dan sangat perlahan. Sungmin memandangi wajahnya dicermin lalu mengamati perubahannya. Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang berubah, semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi Sungmin masih belum bisa percaya bahwa pria muda yang berada di dalam cermin sekarang adalah istri dari seseorang. Laki-laki itu, Kyuhyun adalah suaminya?

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan jam Sungmin meninggalkan Jungmo begitu saja dan menikah dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau dia hamil di luar nikah dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun? Sungmin menyentuh perutnya dan tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa. Lalu apa alasan pernikahannya?

Semuanya masih tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hidupnya benar-benar berubah dalam semalam.

"Siapa di dalam?"

Sungmin terbangun dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi di gedor. Ini kantor dan seharusnya Sungmin tidak menggunakan toilet kantor terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Tapi kemana lagi dirinya harus bertanya tentang semua ini? Dia bahkan belum menyapa siapapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu mendesak lagi.

"Ya, sebentar!" Sungmin merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu toilet. Seorang pria yang juga adalah teman sekantornya memandangnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum masuk kekamar mandi dan Sungmin hanya mampu bilang _sorry_ sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah.

Setelah pria itu dan pandangan kesalnya lenyap, Sungmin segera melangkah secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memandangi Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah katalog pakaian dalam dengan ekspresi yang sangat cerah.

"Aku ingin membeli yang ini, sepertinya ukurannya pas untukku" gumamnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali termenung memandangi komputernya, ia ingin menanyakan tentang pernikahannya kepada Ryeowook, tapi bagaimana kalau Ryeowook menganggapnya gila karena melupakan hal terpenting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya? Ia terbangun pagi ini dan tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Siapa yang percaya dengan itu?

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi layar komputer yang sama sekali tidak menyala. Maka Sungmin berusaha menoleh kepada Ryeowook secepat mungkin dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, jadi Ryeowook juga tahu? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah bersuami? Sungmin masih belum bisa percaya ini sepenuhnya, Ryeowook dan _Halmeoni_ yang merupakan orang terdekatnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah. Sepertinya Sungmin harus menemui Jungmo untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku cuma merasa perutku agak aneh, kurasa pencernaanku bermasalah!" Jawab Sungmin. Entah darimana datangnya kata-kata itu.

"Lalu kau sedih karena itu? Karena kau belum hamil juga? Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang berusaha keras untuk itu. Jangan bersedih _Hyung_, cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan segera punya anak."

Kedua alis Sungmin menyatu. Pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat ingin memiliki anak kepada Ryeowook? Dia baru sebulan menikah dan bukan hal aneh kalau dalam kurun waktu sebulan dirinya belum mengandung. Seberharap itukah Sungmin memiliki anak dari Kyuhyun?

"Kau punya masalah lain?" tanya Ryeowook lagi,

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingat tentang pertemuanku dengan suamiku."

"Kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku, _Hyung_? Aku selalu menanyakan itu, kan? Dan kau selalu merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? Kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tapi memberiku beban untuk merahasiakan pernikahanmu di kantor. Kurasa sebaiknya biarkan orang-orang tahu kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak mungkin di demo hanya karena melanggar peraturan kantor yang satu itu…"

"Sungmin-ssi, kau di panggil Tuan Cho!" sebuah suara menyela.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dan segera pergi setelah melihat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa aku akan di marahi karena semua file yang hilang itu?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke katalognya sambil bergumam. "Cepatlah kesana. Jangan terlambat. Jika tidak dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan kantor bisa kembali riuh."

"Lagi? Dia sering begitu?" Tanya Sungmin keras. Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi bingungnya saat melihat tatapan heran dari Ryeowook.

Sepertinya ya, Tuan Cho sering memarahinya di balik ruangan itu sehingga semua orang tahu. Seingatnya, apapun bunyi yang keluar dari ruangan itu bisa terdengar dari luar, apalagi bila Tuan Cho mengamuk.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya dia dan Tuan Cho sama sekali tidak akur karena Sungmin sudah menghilangkan beberapa file penting. Tapi Sungmin baru menghilangkannya kemarin dan Tuan Cho harusnya baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya dugaan Sungmin benar kalau ini bukan kehidupannya yang biasa, tapi kehidupan yang lain yang entah bagaimana caranya Sungmin bisa memasukinya.

Sungmin meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk.

Itu artinya ia harus membuka pintu itu sendiri? Tuan Lee selalu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang masuk keruangannya. Sepertinya Tuan Cho adalah orang yang angkuh.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menunduk dalam. Ia akan mendapat amukan, itu yang ada di benaknya. Secepat mungkin Sungmin kembali berusaha menutup pintu dan berdiri tegang saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi Bos. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya tadi pagi, seseorang yang meraba _nipple_-nya, menyeka rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya.

Sungmin menatap papan nama yang ada di atas meja kerja. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia menikah dengan Bos? Itu yang membuatnya meminta Ryeowook untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya di kantor? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan marah-marah Tuan Cho juga dibuat-buat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin mendekat kemeja kerja dan harus berdiri di hadapan Tuan Cho yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa kikuk.

"Ada apa _sajangnim_?" Sungmin berkata dengan ragu, suara yang sangat pelan itupun harus di keluarkan dengan paksaan ekstra dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun. Sesekali matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata laki-laki itu dan membuat Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti memandanginya, ia pun harus mendapatkan kegugupan ekstra karena itu.

"Ada yang harus saya kerjakan? Atau anda akan marah-marah lagi?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah memo kepada Sungmin di atas meja dan Sungmin membacanya.

_Kau tunggu aku di taman belakang gedung. Untuk Lunch kita hari ini kau yang pilih tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara tapi sangat banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarlah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!_

**~ KYUMIN ~**

Duduk sendirian di bangku taman membuat Sungmin gelisah. Walaupun taman ini dikelilingi pepohonan yang sejuk, tapi tetap saja membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia belum lama sampai ke tempat ini dan harus mengeluh karena menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

Dari pesannya tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kantor hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Seandainya Jungmo yang akan datang, Sungmin pasti akan menunggunya dengan senyuman. Tapi kali ini kepalanya masih di penuhi dengan kebingungan dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

"Ayo, naik!"

Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam mobil yang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya masuk, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak keluar untuk membukakakan pintu. Setakut itukah ia bila orang-orang tahu mereka sudah menikah?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain patuh. Sungmin tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tidak di bukakan pintu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan itu meskipun dirinya sebenarnya masih muda tapi ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang lebih dewasa di bandingkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Sungmin untuk menanyakan umurnya, tapi Sungmin segera membatalkan keinginannya karena diam lebih baik. Ia terus diam dan melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah jauh dari kantor tempat mereka bekerja.

Hotel mewah menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun sendiri karena Sungmin tidak memilih tempat seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Maka Kyuhyun memilih sendiri tempat yang di inginkannya dan kelihatannya tempat ini sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Sejak awal memasuki restoran hotel, Kyuhyun bertindak sebagaimana orang terhormat pada umumnya dan beberapa orang tampak bertindak seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya. Sungmin sempat merasa kagum karena ia mungkin menikah dengan salah seorang bangsawan Korea. Tapi mustahil, semua itu hanya khayalan belaka.

Makanan pembuka datang setelah Kyuhyun memesan dua porsi _Shinseolo _(sebuah masakan lezat yang terbuat dari campuran daging sapi dan sayur-sayuran) tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Sungmin yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Setelah pelayan pergi, Sungmin hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang menyantap sup daging kental dihadapannya dengan lahap.

Tidak lama kemudian makanan utama datang. Pelayan mengambil alih semua piring kosong di atas meja dan membiarkan sup milik Sungmin disana karena mangkuk itu masih penuh. Mereka hanya menyingkirkan semua mangkuk dan sendok milik kyuhyun lalu menggantinya dengan seporsi _Shinseolo_ yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat sangat penuh karena di hidangkan bersama salad.

Sungmin mulai menyantap hidangan utama, sesekali ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang menusuk daging sapinya dengan garpu. Mulai sedikit aneh karena dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya memakan daging tanpa memperdulikan hidangan yang lain. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh sayurannya.

"Kau tidak memakan sayurannya?" Tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya sambil menggeleng di iringi sebuah senyum.

"Aku tidak suka sayur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memesannya tanpa sayur tadi?"

"Karena sayur baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau ingin segera hamil, kan? Maka harus ada gizi yang cukup untukmu."

Sungmin mendesah. "Tapi kau bisa memesan makanan lain untukmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Aku harus memprioritaskan kesehatanmu. Sekarang makanlah!"

Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Kyuhyun memakan sup nya tadi dengan lahap? Ia sedang mengganjal perutnya karena Kyuhyun sudah berencana untuk memakan daging _Shinseolo_-nya tanpa sayur.

Sungmin menggeleng tak menyangka. Apakah Kyuhyun mencintainya? Mengapa Kyuhyun sepertinya selalu mengesankan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa makan sup dan daging miliku. Aku tidak makan itu! Dan ini!" Sungmin memindahkan semua daging yang ada di piringnya kepiring Kyuhyun dengan hati hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak begitu suka ini. Aku hanya suka sayur, jadi sayur milikmu berikan padaku!"

Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan kaku. "Kau serius? Maksudku, selama ini kau bahkan tidak perduli jika aku tidak makan seharian!"

Sungmin tidak begitu mendengarkan keluhan Kyuhyun barusan dan mengambil sendiri sayuran yang berada di piring Kyuhyun lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Sungmin mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Di memo tadi, kau bilang sangat banyak yang ingin di bicarakan denganku."

Kyuhyun berhenti memandangi Sungmin dan kembali menyantap dagingnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah semua makanan berhasil di kunyah dan di telannya dengan baik.

"Tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau melupakan semuanya? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tahu karena hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kau bahkan bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing!"

"Mungkin hanya shock. Tapi kurasa, ini juga harus di rahasiakan seperti saat kau memintaku merahasiakan pernikahan kita di kantor."

"Berarti benar kau tidak mengingat apa-apa!" Seru Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kau yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, bukan aku, dan kita seringkali bertengkar di kantor karena itu. Suasana hatiku selalu buruk setiap kali tidak bisa bebas bersama istriku sendiri, setiap kali harus di batasi oleh pandangan curiga orang-orang, Aku juga benci setiap kali melihatmu berinteraksi dengan beberapa laki-laki dari bagian personalia!"

Dia cemburu? Sungmin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang.

"Setelah ini aku boleh izin? Aku tidak bisa kembali kekantor karena harus melakukan sesuatu!"

**~ Kyumin ~**

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang sibuk mendengarkan I-pod dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang mendengarkan musik dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang menghadapi soal ujian.

Kyuhyun mendesah mengingat Sungmin yang pergi mencari Jungmo sore ini. Sungmin tidak akan menemukan laki-laki itu karena dia sudah benar-benar menjauh, lalu mengapa harus dicari-cari lagi? Kyuhyun menyesal mengikuti Sungmin sore tadi, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik karena mengetahui hal itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati istrinya di atas ranjang lalu melepaskan handset di salah satu telinga Sungmin dan mengenakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Sebuah musik yang sering terdengar di beberapa tempat mengalun indah, musik klasik. Kyuhyun tidak begitu suka dengan musik klasik, karena itu meskipun sering mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa komposernya.

"Sejak kapan mendengarkan musik klasik? Selama ini kau lebih suka membaca buku di bandingkan mendengarkan musik." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan handset yang masih menggantung di telinganya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka, karena itulah Sungmin menon-aktifkan I-podnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Sungmin sedang tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol, ia beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Seharian ini dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bertemu Jungmo. Jungmo menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Café-nya yang sudah berpindah tangan, rumahnya juga sudah di jual. Sungmin benar-benar kehilangan Jungmo untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun bersuara lagi, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas tempat tidur dan duduk memandangi Sungmin yang membelakanginya.

Desah nafas Sungmin terdengar samar. "Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini sedang buruk!"

"Buruk kenapa? Karena tidak berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin bertengkar saat ini. Tolonglah biarkan aku istirahat, Kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu masalahku dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti…"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin dengan paksa sehingga pria itu sudah menatapnya.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha mengerti, tapi sulit untuk yang satu ini. Kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau yang meninggalkannya Sungmin. Kau yang meninggalkan Jungmo dan memilih menikah denganku, aku tidak suka kau melupakan siapa dirimu sekarang!"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar mintaa maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah!" Sungmin mengalah. Ia sangat tidak suka bertengkar. Apapun alasannya, bertengkar akan menjadi pilihan terakhir atau bahkan tidak akan pernah jadi pilihan dalam hidupnya.

Matanya memandang Kyuhyun dan menemukan keseriusan disana. Kyuhyun kelihatannya benar-benar cemburu. Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Laki-laki itu adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan diri sebagai istri?

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Amarah Kyuhyun mulai mereda mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. Ia menghela nafas dengan lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia memeluk Sungmin erat-erat dan tidak memberikan celah untuk Sungmin melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak suka ada Jungmo lagi di antara kita. Aku tidak pernah suka karena itu selalu membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini, Kau harus ingat satu hal, Lee Sungmin sudah menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, karena itu tidak boleh ada orang lain dalam pernikahan ini."

"Kau sangat mudah emosi,"

"Karena setiap kali kau mengingat Jungmo, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh mereka memiliki celah, Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaan verbal Sungmin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Jadi selama ini Sungmin selalu menyakiti Kyuhyun? Satu bulan pernikahan dan tersakiti? Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun memandangnya lama lalu angkat bahu. "Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang berharap pada pernikahan ini. Sedangkan kau tidak, menikah denganku hanya untuk pelarian. Karena itu meskipun kita sudah menikah, kau selalu menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Kenapa aku dan dirimu bisa menikah? Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Karena…!" Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "karena aku berharap pada pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang tadi."

Kening Sungmin berkerut, jawaban Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Sungmin inginkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan di fikirkan lagi." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan semuanya, karena jika kau bertanya kepadaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini."

Sungmin berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini!"

"Benarkah?" Desis Sungmin. Ia yang meminta Kyuhyun menikahinya? Kebingungannya semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Karena saat itu kau memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dirimu dan kau membuatku berfikir hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu. Hanya aku!"

Sungmin terperangah. Karena ia lemah? Kyuhyun menikahinya karena mengira bisa melindunginya? Semua hal membingungkan ini sebaiknya dibuang jauh-jauh, karena Sungmin tidak ingin merasa aneh setiap menghadapi detik-deik selanjutnya dalam hidup. Dia tidak ingin merasa ragu untuk melakukan apapun.

Ia memandang Kyuhyun sekali lagi, sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Kyuhyun? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha menjalani pernikahan yang normal. Ia akan berusaha menerima laki-laki itu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia sudah terlanjur menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun dan sudah berpisah dari Jungmo.

Lagi pula apa lagi yang bisa di lakukannya?

Ya, Sungmin akan menerima kenyataan ini. Sedang berusaha menerima tepatnya, karena itu Sungmin menerima ciuman Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan mulai intens dan liar.

Kyuhyun mulai mendorong tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring adalah pilihan berat bagi Sungmin, ia dan Kyuhyun akan segera melakukannya, mereka akan segera bercinta dan Sungmin akan membiarkannya. Akankah?

Tidak, Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai bermain-main di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Sungmin kecewa.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Hatinya terguncang untuk yang satu ini, bahkan Jungmo saja tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin dirinya dan Kyuhyun pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan Sungmin tetap merasa tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang.

Ia berusaha kembali menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya. Sungmin tidak sanggup memandang langsung ke mata Kyuhyun dan menunduk memandangi dadanya.

"Maaf, Aku…"

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Suara _Halmeoni_ yang tiba-tiba saja menyela membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandang kearah pintu serentak. Pintu tertutup rapat namun mereka merasa seperti sedang di pergoki.

"Cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik, _Halmeoni_! Kami akan segera datang!" jawab Kyuhyun lantang.

Suara _Halmeoni_ tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dan masih berada di atas Sungmin. Matanya kembali meneliti inci demi inci wajah istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang menolakku, Kan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sungmin cepat.

"Aku hanya belum siap."

"Baiklah…, tapi lain kali kau harus siap!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu berbisik. Di telinga Sungmin.

"karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini."

Senyuman itu, meskipun sekilas berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa lebih lega. Sungmin mendekap dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi dan Sungmin tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Kyuhyun tidak hanya menyentuhnya, Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau tidak sedang menolakku, Kan?" _

"_Tidak!" Jawab Sungmin cepat. _

"_Aku hanya belum siap."_

"_Baiklah…, tapi lain kali kau harus siap!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu berbisik. Di telinga Sungmin._

"_karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini." _

_Senyuman itu, meskipun sekilas berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa lebih lega. Sungmin mendekap dadanya saat melihat Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya lagi dan Sungmin tahu dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Kyuhyun tidak hanya menyentuhnya, Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih._

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

**~ Kyumin ~**

Sungmin membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya kembali tanpa pakaian, ia benar-benar shock. Kejadian ini terulang lagi padahal semalam dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tidur lebih dulu dan Sungmin benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku.

Lalu apa kali ini Kyuhyun kembali memindahkannya ke tempat tidur dan membuka pakaiannya? Sungmin menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tapi…

_Astaga apa yang kulihat?_ Sungmin segera memejamkan matanya. Ia berbalik menuju sisi sebaliknya dari tempat semula dirinya menghadap. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak kencang lagi. Sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidur, itu lebih baik.

Cukup dengan bekal mengantuk semalam untuk Sungmin kembali tidur, tapi rencananya untuk pura-pura tidur ternyata membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipinya diiringi suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Sungmin berusaha membuka mata dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun sudah rapi.

"Kau tidur telat semalam. Hari ini tidak usah ke kantor saja!" Bisiknya.

Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sungmin berusaha mengangguk, Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan AC ke kamar ini. Kau kepanasan semalam jadi aku membuka pakaianmu."

Wajah Sungmin memerah, terlebih saat Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini semalaman di sebelah Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun sudah puas memandangi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun dan Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

"Maksudmu membuka pakaianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik selimutnya sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi.

"Maksudku memasang pendingin, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam ruangan ber-AC, aku masih bisa tidur tanpa itu meskipun harus tanpa pakaian seperti ini."

Senyuman Kyuhyun mengiringi tatapannya pada Sungmin yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya. _Astaga Sungmin, mengapa kau bersikap semanis ini_? Kyuhyun berujar di dalam hati.

"Apa ini? Kau sedang malu-malu? Kalau begitu, Nanti belilah piyama tidur yang nyaman untuk tidak membuatmu kepanasan."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah membuat Sungmin merasa semakin malu. Sungmin menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat matanya saja.

Walau bagaimanapun, bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun tetaplah orang asing yang mendadak saja bisa menelanjanginya sesuka hati karena status pernikahan. Meskipun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan batas di antara mereka dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya, Sungmin tetap belum bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa baginya, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Kau boleh menertawakanku. Kadang-kadang Aku memakai gaun tidur ketika aku ingin memakainya, yaa...walaupun itu terdengar aneh untuk..."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memotong dan bertanya heran. Namun tidak sedikitpun tampak raut geli di wajahnya.

"Ya. Awalnya _Halmeoni _yang memberikan itu, ketika _Halmeoni_ berbelanja di pasar dia melihat sebuah gaun tidur berwarna Merah Muda dengan motif kelinci di depannya. Dia bilang itu lucu dan mengingatkannya tentang diriku. Jadi dia membelikannya untukku."

"Lalu kau memakainya?"

"Ketika aku mencobanya itu terasa nyaman jadi aku memakainya terus."

"Menurutku itu bagus"

"Benarkah?"

"Walaupun aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, kurasa jika kau yang memakainya itu akan tampak manis."

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa pipinya memanas mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. Ia merasa malu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu dari koleksi kartu kreditnya kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantarkan benda itu kedalam telapak tangan Sungmin dan baru yakin untuk melepas benda itu setelah ia yakin Sungmin menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu belilah sesukamu. Aku tidak bercanda tentang kau tampak manis memakai gaun tidur. Belilah beberapa kalau kau masih belum merasa nyaman karena aku selalu membuka pakaianmu. Aku bisa batal berangkat ke kantor bila setiap pagi melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku lagi!" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya dan bangkit. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil Jasnya yang masih rapi di atas sofa.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja. Ingat, yakinkan pakaianmu cukup nyaman sehingga kau tidak perlu mengigau memintaku membantumu melepas semua pakaianmu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya setelah Kyuhyun menghilang. Jadi dia yang mengigau meminta Kyuhyun membantunya membuka pakaian? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mengapa harus Kyuhyun? Mengapa bukan Jungmo?

Sungmin memukul Keningnya. _Berhentilah memikirkan Jungmo, Sungmin. Kau sudah bersuami. _Batinnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Sungmin sepertinya harus mencari tahu bagaimana ia harus menyikapi semua ini.

**~ KYUMIN ~**

"Tuan Cho adalah anugerah untuk kantor ini, Setidaknya semenjak dia menggantikan Tuan Lee, SM Group jadi tidak membosankan."

"Yep, Aku jadi semangat setiap kali mau berangkat ke kantor. Tidak sia-sia punya Bos setampan dia! Ngomong-ngomong dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri?"

"Kurasa masih Lajang, dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga, Tuan Cho juga tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Dia masih muda dan tampan, menikah di saat sekarang adalah pilihan bodoh untuknya."

"Ku rasa begitu. Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menggodanya, seandainya aku yang di angkat menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Benar. Tapi Tuan Cho lebih memilih Ryeowook."

"Terserah kalau Tuan Cho memilih Ryeowook, toh mereka tidak di ruangan yang sama. Ryeowook tetap bersama pria berwajah cantik itu di ruangan Administrasi. Singkatnya, ada atau tidak ada sekretaris tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi Tuan Cho."

Sungmin mendengus mendengar percakapan tentang Kyuhyun di kantin kantor. Tadinya Sungmin merasa kesal karena Wookie memasukkan banyak saus dalam _Mie_ _ramen _pesanannya, karena itu sekarang ia merasa kehausan.

Tapi ia bersyukur karena Wookie melakukan itu. _Ramen_ pedas itu membuatnya punya alasan untuk pergi ke kantin dan mendengarkan gosip bodoh tentang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ternyata sangat banyak orang yang menggemarinya, dan nyatanya Sungmin adalah orang beruntung yang terpilih menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun dan mengalahkan semua perempuan di kantor yang tidak begitu menanggapi keberadaannya selama ini dan hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan 'pria berwajah cantik itu'.

Sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga atau empat orang gadis yang berbicara dengan antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Sungmin berada dalam satu antrian di salah satu _counter_ yang menjual berbagai macam minuman di belakang mereka.

Mereka terus memuji Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menjadi topik pembicaraan yang hangat dan baru pergi setelah jam makan siang hampir berakhir.

Sungmin mulai beranjak setelah ia mendapat minuman yang diinginkannya lalu kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi yang di lihatnya adalah pria mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook tengah memperhatikan katalog-katalognya sambil memakan _ramen _pedas yang tadinya mereka makan bersama. Sungmin mengelus perutnya sambil duduk di bangku kerjanya, masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Ryeowook, matanya masih tidak berpaling dari katalog-nya.

"Aku terjebak para penggosip di kantin. Mereka membicarakan suamiku dengan santainya, mengatakan akan menggodanya tanpa rasa bersalah…"

"Kau kesal, _Hyung_? Cemburu?" Ryeowook memotong. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka selalu melakukan itu semenjak Tuan Cho memimpin SM Group menggantikan Tuan Lee. Suamimu sangat di gemari para wanita lajang di kantor ini. Jadi kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Dan berhentilah merahasiakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Aku yang terpilih."

"Benar. Seperti film laga yang sering ku tonton, Kau lah yang terpilih untuk memelihara mutiara kehidupan yang akan membantu nyawa banyak orang!"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook tentang film laga. Sejenak Sungmin teringat keberadaan Kyuhyun, dia belum kembali ke kantor juga. Padahal Ryeowook ada disini. Ryeowook sekretarisnya, Kan? Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang Ryeowook yang ternyata adalah sekretaris suaminya.

Jika tidak berada di kantin Sungmin tidak akan mengetahuinya, ini juga berkat _ramen_ pedas itu. Tanpa sang _ramen_, Sungmin tidak akan menginjak kantin hari ini.

Sungmin menarik piring _ramen_ dan merampas garpunya dari Ryeowook kemudian memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Sungmin sukses membuat Ryeowook terperangah.

"_Hyung_, Bukankah kau sedang diet sehat? Kau ingin segera punya anak kan? Kenapa terlalu banyak makan makanan berbahaya seperti ini? Ryeowook kembali merampas garpunya.

Sungmin mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak dan termenung sekali lagi. Dia sedang diet sehat? Dia memang sedang Diet untuk pernikahannya, tapi apakah masih perlu? Bukankah dia sudah menikah? Dia sudah menjadi istri seorang laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu bahkan memerintahkannya untuk membeli piyama dan gaun tidur.

Sungmin mendesah, ia akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk membelinya.

**~ KYUMIN ~**

Kali ini Sungmin bangun lebih dulu di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun dan masih mengenakan piyama baru yang di belinya dengan kartu kredit suaminya. Ia tidak bangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti biasa.

Mulai sekarang Sungmin harus belajar untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum geli, Sungmin sudah memulainya dengan membeli banyak piyama dan gaun tidur.

Semalam sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan memperlihatkan beberapa piyama dan gaun tidur yang di belinya di depan Kyuhyun.

Sayangnya ucapan Kyuhyun tentang 'sampai jumpa besok pagi' itu benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pulang sampai tengah malam hingga akhirnya Sungmin lelah menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu.

Entah jam berapa Kyuhyun pulang semalam, yang jelas hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan ke kantor karena ini adalah hari sabtu. SM Group tidak dibuka saat _Weekend_ kecuali percetakannya.

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang menggeliat, ia sudah antusias bila Kyuhyun segera terbangun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kyuhyun hanya berpindah posisi dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang.

Sepertinya harus dibangunkan, Sungmin mencari ide bagaimana ia bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang sopan. Bagaimana bila menciumnya dan mengatakan 'Selamat pagi sayang?'

Tidak, Sungmin tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dan memintanya bangun juga bukan hal yang berani dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya memilih untuk mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama sambil menunggunya terbangun.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dan halus. Sungmin menemukan beberapa noda seperti bekas jerawat di wajahnya, mungkin karena kebiasaannya tidak suka mengkonsumsi sayuran? Entahlah, Sungmin tidak tahu.

Laki-laki itu memiliki alis yang berwarna lebih gelap di bandingkan dengan rambutnya. Bibirnya merah _kissable_ dan hidungnya mancung. Pipinya juga kemerahan. Lehernya jenjang, bahu lebar dan dada bidang, lalu perutnya datar, Sungmin bisa melihat itu karena Kyuhyun tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, sebagian tubuhnya ada di balik selimut.

_Apa yang ada di dalam sana? _Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang di fikirkannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Sungmin sedang berfikir apakah Kyuhyun tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?

Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut dan mengintip ke dalam. Kyuhyun mengenakan sebuah celana pendek dari Nylon Spandex yang fit di tubuhnya. Dia tidak telanjang, tidak seperti yang Sungmin fikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Ia segera menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik selimut yang diangkatnya dan berkamuflase seolah-olah ingin menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan benda itu.

"Kufikir kau kedinginan. Makanya aku ingin menyelimutimu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk dan meminta Sungmin untuk bersandar di sebelahnya. Sungmin melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa mendapatkan kebahagiaan pernikahan seperti yang diimpikannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bahu Sungmin dengan santai.

"Aku lembur semalam, menyiapkan bahan untuk dicetak minggu ini. Apakah kau menungguku semalam?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sedang mencari perhatian, ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang baik meskipun tidak mencintai suaminya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan piyama dan gaun tidur yang ku beli kemarin."

"Aku sudah melihatnya satu." Kyuhyun lalu memandangi pakaian Sungmin dengan senyum. Sungmin sedang menggunakan piyama yang terbuat dari sutra dan berwarna merah muda dengan bintik-bintik putih. Motif tutul yang lembut dari perpaduan warna yang juga lembut, baby pink dan putih membuatnya tampak manis.

"Kau membeli gaun tidurnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Meskipun bagiku celana lebih baik. Tapi kau bilang aku harus membeli gaun tidur, jadi aku membelinya"

"Semuanya seperti ini?"

"Sedikit banyak ya…, Aku memilih warna yang berbeda-beda dan…"

"Tidak usah diceritakan." Potong Kyuhyun. "Biar jadi kejutan saja nanti."

"kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya setiap kali kita akan tidur, dan ku harap setiap malam aku dapat suasana yang berbeda karena itu. Kau beli berapa banyak?"

"Tujuh, aku akan menggantinya setiap malam dan akan meminta uang kepadamu untuk beli yang baru setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali agar dirimu tidak bosan. Aku juga mau mengganti pakaian dalam dengan yang lebih seksi untuk ku pakai saat tidur!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baju tidur sangat mempengaruhi gairahmu rupanya. Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau tidak memakai apa-apa jika sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Kalau ingin menggunakan pakaian dalam yang seksi juga percuma. Tanpa itu istriku juga sudah cukup menggoda."

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tahu yang satu itu. Selama ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam saat tidur," Sungmin melirik ke dalam piyamanya. Sukses hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, Sungmin sedang menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggoda laki-laki sesungguhnya. Tapi seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang, Sungmin sudah cukup menggoda tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa.

Tentu saja begitu, karena selama ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya, menyentuh dan membelai tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Kyuhyun hampir gila karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol bahu Sungmin dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"Benarkah, bagaimana caranya? Dengan menggodaku? Membicarakan tentang pakaian dalam yang seksi?"

"Katakan padaku, Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan hari ini? apapun itu aku akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Termasuk seks?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan kata 'tentu saja' sebagai jawaban. Tapi semangatnya kendor lagi, Sungmin tidak yakin dia sanggup melakukan itu sekarang.

"Termasuk seks?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

_Tidak ada salahnya mencoba._ Sungmin membatin. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menginginkan itu sekarang…" Ia berusaha membuka piyama tidurnya dan setelah benda itu terlepas, Sungmin segera melemparnya jauh-jauh. Kemudian mulai menurunkan _underwear_nya.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menurunkannya. Entah benda itu tersangkut atau memang Sungmin yang melakukannya setengah hati. Gerakan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"Hentikan, Kau terlihat sangat gugup" Desis Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaian sendiri."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

"Besok waktunya _Halmeoni_ belanja bulanan, Kan? Kita saja yang pergi belanja dan biarkan _Halmeoni_ beristirahat dirumah."

"Belanja bulanan?" Sungmin sejenak memperlihatkan wajah heran, tapi lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sungmin masih malu karena merasa ditolak. Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya meskipun dengan cara yang sangat halus.

"Baiklah, Aku juga mau belanja beberapa barang lagi."

**~ KYUMIN ~**

Tidak seperti dugaan Sungmin, ternyata di Lottemart mereka tidak berjalan bersama. Sungmin benar-benar hanya berbelanja sendiri karena Kyuhyun menemui kliennya di salah satu restoran yang tidak begitu jauh.

Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan itu membuat Sungmin kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah hari ini, tapi sekarang yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil satu persatu barang yang sudah ditentukan oleh daftar belanjaan dengan kesal.

Sesekali Sungmin mengamati jam tangannya dan ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dua tahun di Seoul dan tidak pernah pergi belanja sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Sungmin menghabiskan banyak waktu berputar-putar ditempat yang sama demi mencari satu barang. Untungnya dirinya hanya tinggal mencari satu barang; Kornet.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, dengan putus asa Sungmin berjalan ke kasir sambil mendorong troli yang sudah sangat maksimal. Hari ini Sungmin banyak berkeringat karena mendorong troli yang penuh dan berat yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di kasir, tentu saja harus begitu karena Sungmin tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Kyuhyun yang harus membayar semuanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sungmin mencoba basa-basi meskipun hatinya sangat kesal. Sesekali ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari troli.

"Kau marah? Terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Sungmin kecewa padanya dan itu kelihatan sekali. Tapi jika Sungmin mengatakan tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin bergumam apa-apa lagi.

Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Sungmin yang berusaha untuk tidak perduli kepadanya dan terus memandangi kegiatan kasir yang ada di hadapannya.

Barang-barang belanjaan sangat banyak dan semuanya harus diangkat kembali ke dalam troli agar lebih mudah dibawa ke dalam mobil. Setelah membayar semuanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke rumah.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak berbicara dan hanya mengatakan dirinya sangat lelah.

Begitu sampai di rumah Sungmin bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa membantu Kyuhyun mengangkat barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu ke dapur. Sungmin sudah berkeliling mencari barang-barangnya dan sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangkutnya ke dalam rumah.

Sebuah buku menjadi incaran Sungmin dan dikeluarkan dari rak bukunya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersandar, Sungmin menghela nafas lagi.

_Sekarang apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan? Mengapa belum masuk ke kamar juga setelah mengantarkan semua belanjaan ke dapur?_ Padahal Sungmin sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih buku yang akan dibaca ulang.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengembalikan bukunya ke rak, ia tidak jadi membaca dan memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan games di ponselnya.

Selang dua jam kemudian Sungmin sudah mulai bosan. Kyuhyun belum masuk juga hingga sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Sungmin menyesal mengatakan tidak saat Kyuhyun bertanya apakah Sungmin marah padanya. Jika Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa Kyuhyun pasti segera menyusulnya ke kamar dan membujuknya.

Langit di luar jendela mulai mendung, sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan yang lebat karena langit begitu gelap.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi, ia sudah bosan menunggu. Mengapa seharian ini ia hanya akan menunggu Kyuhyun? Ia harus menelponnya, Sungmin harus menelpon Kyuhyun. Tapi apa nama Kyuhyun di ponselnya? Sungmin memulai dengan kata _Honey_ dan tidak ada, lalu _My Husband_ dan Sungmin tidak menemukannya juga.

Ia hampir putus asa lalu mencoba mencari satu persatu dengan lemah. Sungmin menemukan namanya, Bos? Sungmin menyimpan nama Kyuhyun dengan nama Bos? Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya, bukankah pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan dari kantor? Jadi seharusnya dia tidak usah marah karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya untuk urusan kantor. Dirinya bukan sekretaris Kyuhyun sehingga tidak bisa terus terlihat bersama, bahkan Kyuhyun juga gemar meninggalkan sekretarisnya di kantor.

Sungmin mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu Kyuhyun mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun saat mengangkat telpon ternyata bukan Hallo. Laki-laki itu menduga kalau Sungmin marah kepadanya dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau kau tahu aku marah kenapa tidak membujukku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Dulu aku selalu melakukannya dan pada akhirnya kau melemparkan semua barang kepadaku. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku di halaman belakang, di ayunan"

Sungmin mendekat ke jendela dan melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di atas ayunan di bawah pohon yang sangat besar. Itu pohon Elder yang sengaja dipelihara _Halmeoni _untuk membuat halaman belakang lebih sejuk. Pohon yang sudah sangat tua.

Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan Kyuhyun tampak berlarian masuk kembali kerumah, tapi ia belum menutup ponselnya.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ya, hujannya turun tiba-tiba dan aku sudah basah. Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Bukannya kamar ini juga milikmu. Masuklah!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?".

"Masuklah dulu baru kita bicara!"

Entah mengapa Sungmin menanti dengan senang hati. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa menanti Kyuhyun datang sambil menyiapkan pakaian kering dan handuk.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sungmin duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memandangi pintu. Kyuhyun datang, ia mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah Sungmin mengizinkannya.

Benar sekali kalau Kyuhyun basah, ia masuk ke kamar dengan air yang menyertai jejaknya. Sungmin mendekat begitu Kyuhyun hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, Ia menghentikannya dan Sungmin tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun segera berdehem untuk memulihkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk untukmu disini, lalu untuk apa lagi masuk ke kamar mandi?" Sungmin membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun satu persatu dan membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh.

Ia memilih menikah dengan Kyuhyun pasti karena ada alasan yang kuat mendasarinya. Jadi walau bagaimanapun Sungmin harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun hanya tertegun tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Sungmin kali ini. Sungmin membantunya membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga tubuhnya kering.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau wajah Sungmin memerah dan pria itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku melakukannya karena aku istrimu!"

"Kau tidak takut membuka pakaianku? Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu tiba-tiba karena aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengan yang ini. Aku tahu kau tidak siap Sungmin, jadi berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sungmin berhenti bergerak lalu menengadah memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Aku memang belum siap. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu kecewa terus menerus karena pernikahan ini harus di pertahankan. Begitu kan? Mengapa kita bisa bersama-sama seperti sekarang ini aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasannya. Yang pasti jika sampai ada pernikahan berarti aku bermaksud untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu."

"Pernikahan ini ada karena dirimu, dan karena ku fikir hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang bisa melakukan dua hal kepadaku, membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu atau kau hidup bersamaku dan mengembalikan seluruh kebahagiaanku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan paksaan jika…"

"Lalu apa kau akan menahan hasrat yang selalu kau ucapkan itu seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa mencari seorang wanita untuk yang satu itu. Bagimu seks adalah perasaan, Kan? Perasaanmu tidak bisa dipaksakan karena aku tahu kau masih berharap pada Jungmo."

"Soal Jungmo aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi soal seks, kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun kau mau…"

Kata-kata Sungmin tidak keluar lagi karena semuanya sudah ditelan oleh cumbuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang semula kebingungan berusaha menikmatinya meskipun sulit. Dia dan Kyuhyun akan melakukannya sekarang juga dan kali ini Sungmin harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolak.

Kyuhyun benar-benar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan dan pasti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat Sungmin meleleh sehingga ia benar-benar berakhir dalam kepasrahan di atas tempat tidur.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, ia merasakan saat Kyuhyun menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, dada, perut dan… Akhirnya Sungmin mengerang, seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai mengejang untuk beberapa waktu hingga semuanya berulang dari awal lagi.

Kyuhyun masih belum menyatukan dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan kembali memberi Sungmin ciuman erotis. Sungmin menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin seperti ini? Ini yang kau sebut seks?" Desis Sungmin pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang terus memandanginya.

Untuk beberapa lama Kyuhyun mematung lalu menjauh dari tubuh istrinya saat ia tersadar. Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelah Sungmin dan menyimak helaan nafas Sungmin yang terburu-buru. Sungmin sudah klimaks hanya dengan permainan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Jadi selama ini kau hanya ingin bermain-main seperti ini denganku? Ini seks yang kau bilang?"

"Ini bukan seks! Aku sudah bilang, Kan? Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Apa ada pria atau wanita lain?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin bertanya apa? Pria lain? Wanita lain? Dia sedang cemburu?

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin yang sedang memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Aku selalu memiliki hasrat kepadamu, tapi tidak cukup untuk yang satu itu. Kalau kau mau marah silahkan saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan pria yang masih memikirkan orang lain. Maaf tentang kejujuranku yang satu itu."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu Sungmin menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepadanya. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin lebih lanjut.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasan maksimal dalam permainanmu ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!" Sungmin mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

_Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu di saat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya._ Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah ng'fav, follow, dan terutama buat yang udah review dari chap-chap awal, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan dan menjawab satu persatu. Tapi percayalah, tidak ada satu review pun yang tidak saya baca.**

**Buat yang masih penasaran sama jalan ceritanya teka-teki ini akan terungkap seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, jadi mohon bersabar nne...^^**

**Sebenarnya saya sempet **_**down**_** lihat Traffic Graph sama reviewer, jauh berbeda sekaliii...tapi karena masih ada yang mau mereview saya tetap usahain semangat buat updet. **_**Kamsaeee...#**_**Bow**

**Saya akan usahakan untuk terus updet cepet. (itupun kalo ada yang masih nunggu ff ini kkkk~)**

_**Saranghaeeee**_**...Reader-nim #Hug&kiss**

_**See u tomorrow... ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik." _

"_Lalu?" Kyuhyun ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin lebih lanjut. _

"_Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tahu kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasan maksimal dalam permainanmu ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!" Sungmin mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. _

_Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu di saat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya. Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati._

* * *

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

* * *

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

* * *

**~ Kyumin ~**

* * *

Sungmin masih gemetaran karena Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi, bermain-main dengan tubuhnya dan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada rahasia. Di Kantor.

Meskipun ruangan Kyuhyun tertutup, tapi para karyawan lain pasti bisa melihat bayangan saat Sungmin berada di atas meja kerja Kyuhyun dan di atas file-file penting itu. Juga saat Kyuhyun mendaki tubuhnya dari betis sampai ke dahi.

Karyawan lain pasti juga bisa mendengar erangannya saat orgasme meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara.

Dan sekarang Sungmin harus melihat tatapan semua orang begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Bos. Mereka pasti berfikir Sungmin sudah menggoda Tuan Cho yang jadi idola mereka. Tuan Cho yang tampan itu sudah direbut oleh Lee Sungmin yang hanya seorang pegawai Administrasi biasa.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang. Mereka semua mau apa? Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah istri sah dari Tuan Cho, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Begitu kembali ke ruangannya, Sungmin harus mendapati pandangan aneh yang sama dari Ryeowook. Pria itu meninggalkan katalog-katalognya dan mendekati Sungmin. Ryeowook duduk di atas meja sambil menarik kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin agar dia bisa melihat sesuatu ke dalam sana, beberapa tanda merah di dada membuat Ryeowook semakin terperangah.

"Kalian bercinta di kantor?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak sampai begitu, hanya bermesraan sedikit!"

"Tapi kau mendesah, _Hyung_!" desis Ryeowook, ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dengan lantang. "Semua orang menonton bayangan erotis di dalam ruangan _sajangnim_ tadi sambil menggigit bibir masing-masing. Kalian memutuskan untuk mengumumkannya dengan itu?"

"Entahlah," Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya untuk masuk ke ruangannya dan menarik Sungmin ke pangkuannya lalu mereka bercumbu, kemudian berlanjut ke hal yang lebih dari sekedar bercumbu.

Sungmin tahu kalau cepat atau lambat dirinya harus terbiasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Tapi untuk melakukan itu di Kantor, Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin dirinya mati karena pandangan teman-teman sekantornya.

"Sepertinya aku mau berhenti bekerja."

"Berhenti bekerja karena hal ini? Kau mau melarikan diri, _Hyung_?"

"Bukan, kenapa harus melarikan diri? Aku ini istri sah, bukan selingkuhan. Masalahnya aku lelah kalau harus bertemu dengannya setiap saat, di rumah, di kantor, lama-lama bisa bosan"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Sungmin. Laki-laki itu bertolak pinggang dan mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya.

"Jadi bagimu aku semembosankan itu?"

Sungmin menelan ludah lalu kembali saling pandang dengan Ryeowook, ia merasa sedang diliputi sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa di sangkanya akan hadir di dalam dirinya. Takut Kyuhyun marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah. Aku kabulkan permintaanmu Lee Sungmin. Kau dipecat dan mulai sekarang, tinggallah di rumah dan tidak perlu datang ke kantor lagi. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan uang suamimu karena dia pasti bingung untuk siapa dirinya bekerja jika istrinya juga mencari uang. Sekarang ayo siapkan semua barangmu, kita harus pergi."

Spontan Sungmin berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin sambil menggerutu, ia tidak bermaksud benar-benar akan berhenti bekerja, saat mengatakan itu tadi Sungmin hanya kebingungan harus mengatakan apa.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi apa-apa, bahkan sebuah senyum pun tidak. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah memecatnya dan ia tidak perlu datang lagi kemari?

Sungmin berhenti menggerutu dan mendekati Kyuhyun sambil bertanya mau kemana? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli dan terus menggandeng tangannya sambil memerintahkan sesuatu kepada Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau tidak perlu lagi merahasiakan apa-apa. Jika ada temanmu yang bertanya tentang kejadian tadi, katakan yang sesungguhnya. Tuan Cho dan Lee Sungmin sudah menikah!"

Ryeowook tertawa senang, ya tentu saja Ryeowook senang. Ini akan jadi kali pertama ia menyebarkan gosip dimana semua gosip itu berawal dari dirinya dan hanya dirinyalah orang yang tahu.

Bisa dibayangkan kalau hari ini dia akan menjadi pangeran dan semua karyawan yang ingin tahu akan mendekat kepadanya. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat heboh seolah-olah menceritakan kejadian gempa bumi.

* * *

Dalam sekejap Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membawanya ke parkiran seolah-olah mereka berteleportasi. Padahal Sungmin tidak yakin ada sihir di dunia ini, Sungmin hanya terlalu lama berkhayal dan melewatkan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain saat dirinya digandeng oleh Kyuhyun keluar kantor setelah mengeluarkan desahan berkali-kali beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia ingin melihat wajah semua karyawan wanita saat Ryeowook memberi tahu kalau Sungmin adalah istri sah dari Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu mereka bicarakan di kantin. Tapi dia sudah di pecat, kan? Sungmin tidak akan kembali ke kantor ini lagi besok.

"Kau serius memecatku?" Desis Sungmin saat Kyuhyun sibuk mencari mobilnya. Dia tidak parkir sendiri tadi, pasti menyuruh orang lain sehingga Kyuhyun tidak tahu letak dimana mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sampai ia menemukan mobilnya dengan wajah cerah lalu memaksa Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku pesangon yang besar, baru boleh memecatku!" Sungmin bersuara lagi. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Siapa bilang kita mau pergi? Tidak makan siang sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi," Kyuhyun berbisik dikalimat terakhir lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya di belakang telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit bergidik, tapi tidak menghindar. Matanya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Kaca mobil Kyuhyun cukup jernih sehingga bila Kyuhyun menelanjanginya sekarang, orang-orang bisa melihatnya begitu saja.

Tapi tunggu! Mata Sungmin menangkap sesuatu. Ada seseorang di sana yang memperhatikan segala kelakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Itu Jungmo. Sungmin yakin sekali dengan pandangannya.

Sungmin seharusnya keluar dari mobil, mengejar Jungmo, memanggil namanya dan menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi dia sedang menanti sentuhan Kyuhyun selanjutnya yang sudah sampai di pangkal pahanya, Sungmin mendesah dan ia melihat senyum pahit Jungmo dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu pergi.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya!"

Lamunan Sungmin buyar. Ia mempertajam pandangannya sekali lagi dan Jungmo benar-benar sudah tidak ada.

Apa yang membuatnya sangat terlena pada sentuhan Kyuhyun? Kejadian ini pasti menyakiti Jungmo dan Sungmin menyesal memperlihatkan wajah sangat menikmati saat Jungmo memandangnya. Sungmin mengerang sekali lagi sehingga nafasnya yang memburu mulai teratur secara pelan-pelan.

Ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya, matanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Kehadiran Jungmo masih mempengaruhinya.

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, Lalu kau? Apa bisa menikmatinya hanya dengan menyentuh? Atau, Tuan Cho! Kau sebenarnya seorang maniak?"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya, aku memang seorang maniak. Aku cukup hanya dengan menyentuh saja. Lalu? Jangan katakan kalau kau mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau seingatku begitu, Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan hal yang lebih?" Sungmin berujar yakin. Tapi dirinya sedang berbohong. Meskipun samar-samar, Semua kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan sudah membuatnya ketagihan.

Sungmin mulai kelaparan, ia mulai menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan, kenikmatan yang hanya bisa didapat melalui seks dalam arti sesungguhnya. Bukan main-main seperti saat ini.

"Kau yakin kalau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?!"

"Lalu? Apa kau benar-benar memecatku seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membicarakan masalah seks lebih lanjut.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan kakakku!"

Hanya itu. Kyuhyun tidak memberikan jawaban yang Sungmin inginkan. Tapi bukan masalah besar karena Sungmin benar-benar tidak menginginkan jawaban apa-apa.

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka melaju menuju restoran terdekat dan Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin dengan kakak sulungnya, Cho Hanggeng yang datang bersama istri dan anak tunggalnya yang baru berusia empat tahun, namanya Jino.

Hanggeng sangat ramah tapi istrinya sangat galak. Pandangan istri kakak iparnya itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin ingin menghilang seketika, pandangan yang sangat menghakimi seolah-olah Sungmin sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan karena menikah dengan adiknya.

Selanjutnya Sungmin tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menyimak obrolan dua bersaudara itu sambil sesekali diiringi celetukan dari Heechul _noona,_ istri Hanggeng.

Mereka berdua berencana untuk menjalankan bulan madu kedua mereka ke luar negeri. Sayangnya si kecil Jino sekarang menjadi kendala. Hanggeng dan istrinya kebingungan kemana mereka harus menitipkan Jino selama seminggu, siapa yang bisa menjamin keadaan dan kesehatannya?

Heechul tidak begitu percaya kepada tempat penitipan anak, panti asuhan dan semacamnya. Ia takut Jino terpengaruh pergaulan liar di usia kanak-kanaknya.

Pada saat seperti itulah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk dititipi Jino karena katanya Sungmin sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan membutuhkan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu. Setidaknya mengurusi Jino selama seminggu bisa memberikannya kesibukan.

Sungmin mendengus dan berusaha menghabisi potongan-potongan cake di hadapannya dalam jumlah banyak karena ternyata Kyuhyun serius memecatnya dari kantor, dan ia semakin tertekan saat Heechul _noona_ memandanginya tajam, mungkin fikirnya;_ Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah gila? Menititipkan anakku kepada pria rakus begini?_

Sungmin berusaha menahan tawa karena fikirannya sambil menyumbat mulutnya dengan sesuap cake. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat kesulitan sehingga semua potongan cake yang ada di mulutnya tersembur dan membuat Heechul _noona_ menjadi sangat ribut.

Sungmin tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha tidak perduli terhadap gerutuan Heechul yang mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun kalau adik iparnya itu sangat malang karena menikah dengan pria yang tidak sopan.

**~ KYUMIN ~**

Sungmin sedang sibuk memandangi sebuah katalog furnitur karena ia sedang ingin mengganti suasana di kamarnya. Sungmin sudah mengganti sofa coklat di kamarnya dengan sofa Da Vinci berwarna putih.

Sungmin juga mengganti seprai dengan sutra berwarna soft pink. Sekarang ia ingin mencari gorden yang senada dengan seprainya, karena Sungmin ingin mengembalikan nuansa kamarnya sesuai dengan kamarnya yang dulu.

Ia benar-benar sedang berusaha menghabiskan uang Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi memberikannya kartu kredit, Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memegang ATM-nya agar jumlah belanjanya terbatas. Jika tidak, Sungmin bisa belanja sampai kartunya over limit dan Kyuhyun bisa mati karena membayar hutang.

Tapi tabungan Kyuhyun cukup banyak dan Sungmin juga tahu kalau kartu yang dipegangnya bukan satu-satunya. Meskipun begitu, yang ada di genggamannyalah tabungan Kyuhyun yang berisi uang dalam jumlah paling banyak.

Sejauh ini Sungmin hanya berbelanja untuk kepentingan bersama, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti ia berbelanja untuk kepentingan sendiri.

Salah Kyuhyun sendiri yang mencetaknya menjadi istri yang disukainya, tinggal di rumah, bersikap manis dan berbelanja menghabiskan uang. Jika Kyuhyun benar-benar suka dengan pria yang seperti itu, maka Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berubah menjadi seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

Setelah keluar dari tempatnya bekerja, Sungmin tidak menghabiskan harinya dengan sia-sia. Ia mulai mendaftarkan diri di sebuah Club Martial Art seperti yang dilakukannya ketika dirinya masih kuliah dulu, dan akan mengikuti latihan setidaknya setiap 3 kali dalam seminggu dan di mulai pada hari ini juga.

Sepulang dari Club Sungmin langsung sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai contoh gorden dan katalog-katalog yang berisi macam-macam desain dan warna di sebuah galeri.

Sungmin menunjukkan gambar Gorden berwarna pink pucat dengan sedikit sentuhan warna putih dikedua sisinya kepada pegawai yang sejak tadi menyertainya.

"Aku mau yang ini, bisa dipasang Besok? Aku ingin melihatnya sudah terpasang setelah makan siang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan. "Tentu saja Tuan. Kami bisa jamin itu. Anda tinggal menuliskan alamatnya dan pegawai kami akan mengecek kesana lebih dulu mengenai ukurannya. Kami menjanjikan pelayanan yang terbaik"

"Lalu dimana aku harus membayar?"

Tidak butuh waktu banyak bagi Sungmin untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan keluar dari galeri itu. Ia berjalan ke pinggir jalan untuk memanggil taksi sambil beberapa kali meneguk air putih yang sejak tadi terus dibawanya.

Sayangnya tidak ada satu taksi pun yang datang, Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ia harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap karena hari ini Jino akan mulai tinggal bersamanya. Besok Sungmin akan latihan menjadi 'ibu' setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

_Jungmo?_ Batin Sungmin. Ia mengenal suara itu dan itu memang benar suara Jungmo.

Spontan Sungmin berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Jungmo berdiri menghadapnya. Laki-laki itu berusaha memberikan senyuman untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya punya maksud yang baik.

"Keberatan kalau kita bicara?" Lanjut Jungmo lagi.

Sungmin sempat tertegun sebentar tapi kemudian segera mengangguk.

"Ya, Bisa! Aku baru pulang latihan martial arts dan punya banyak waktu luang."

"keberatan kalau kita ke coffee shop?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tidak minum apapun yang mengandung cafein. Aku sedang diet!"

Jungmo menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kita bicara di sana saja!"

Sungmin menoleh ke sebuah tempat yang ditunjuk Jungmo. Sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menyetujuinya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Sungmin dan Jungmo sudah berada di salah satu bangku di sudut taman. Ia merasa agak kikuk.

Jungmo ada di sini bersamanya, laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya ada di sebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa dirinya dan Jungmo berpisah, tapi Sungmin mengurungkannya.

Baik Kyuhyun maupun _Halmeoni_ mengatakan kalau Sungminlah yang meninggalkan Jungmo dan menanyakan hal itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang akan merusak hati Jungmo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungmo kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku lihat hidupmu sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau membatalkan pernikahanmu denganku karena mencintainya, kan?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saat mengatakan itu aku sedang mabuk!"

Jungmo tertawa sejenak "Aku minta maaf Sungmin. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu dan tidak melawan saat kau direbut oleh orang lain. Saat laki-laki itu datang dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mengkonfirmasi dan malah melarikan diri."

Kening Sungmin menjadi berlipat-lipat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Jungmo katakan.

"Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi."

"Ya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat kalau kau sedang menyimpan masalah. Aku terus memperhatikanmu dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang baru tanpa aku!" Jungmo mendesah. Ia memandangi Sungmin berharap Sungmin menyela dan memintanya berhenti berfikir kalau dia sedang menikmati pernikahannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Sungmin selalu datang kepadanya dan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka dengan bahagia.

Jungmo tidak bisa melupakan saat Sungmin mengatakan kalau pria itu masih mencintainya dan bisa mati jika harus melihat orang lain yang bersamanya. Sekarang sepertinya Sungmin bahkan tidak begitu merespon kata-kata Jungmo dengan serius.

"Kau mencintainya? Aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya di parkiran waktu itu. Berarti kau mencintainya dan benar-benar melupakanku?"

Kali ini sepertinya Sungmin merespon dengan lebih serius. Ia memandang wajah Jungmo sekilas lalu tersenyum getir dan segera menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang sudah ku miliki. Pada awalnya aku masih memikirkan mengapa orang lain yang berada disampingku? Mengapa orang yang menyisihkan sayurannya untukku bukan dirimu? Mengapa harus dia yang ada di sampingku saat aku bangun tidur di pagi hari, dan bukan dirimu. Tapi kufikir, terus begitu malah akan menyiksa. Aku sudah bersuami dan laki-laki itu, siapapun dia setidaknya selalu memberiku uang." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

Jungmo menghela nafas. Ia salah mengira kalau Sungmin sudah meresponnya dengan serius. Tapi Sungmin benar, Seharusnya ia menikmati hidupnya yang baru tanpa Jungmo, seharusnya Jungmo merelakan Sungmin yang dulu selalu datang kepadanya.

Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Sungmin yang bisa Jungmo anggap remeh karena selalu mengemis cintanya dan mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan Jungmo. Tapi Sungmin yang sekarang adalah Sungmin yang baru yang nyaris tidak pernah menghadirkan wajah sedihnya.

Jungmo tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar ponsel Sungmin berbunyi nyaring. Pria itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam jaket yang di kenakannya. Sungmin sedang membaca pesan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Sungmin berbicara setelah ia mengamati ponselnya beberapa waktu. "Aku harus bersiap-siap menjadi ibu. Besok ada keponakan Kyuhyun yang akan menginap di rumah selama seminggu!"

"Sepertinya akan jadi minggu-minggu yang sibuk!"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Setidaknya, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak!" Sungmin tertawa lagi dan berbicara dengan lebih tangkas setelah tawanya reda.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu. Sungmin, Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Atau mulai sekarang aku harus menjauh?."

Sungmin memandangnya sejenak. "Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu di suatu tempat, aku pasti menyapamu. Tapi jangan sengaja menghubungiku, ya? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, karena menurut orang-orang, pertengkaranku dengannya bisa merusak suasana hati banyak orang. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana?"

Jungmo hanya mampu tersenyum.

**~ KYUMIN ~**

Sepanjang hari ini Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Jungmo kemarin. Jungmo masih sama, sangat baik. Tapi saat benar-benar berdekatan seperti tadi sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun?

Tidak, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas interaksi fisik. Di sisi lain, Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah di milikinya.

Jadi sekarang hati Sungmin sedang kosong? Sepertinya begitu, dirinya tidak merasakan debaran apapun saat berdekatan dengan siapapun. Semuanya sangat datar dan….hampa.

"Jino sudah sampai! Dia ada di dalam. Aku di telpon _Halmeoni_ makanya menelponmu tadi. Tadi aku juga menelpon Hanggeng _Hyung_ dan mereka bilang kalau mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara!"

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang Jino. Sungmin yang tersadar karena kata-katanya barusan segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

Ia menemukan _Halmeoni_ yang sedang sibuk menonton drama di televisi. Begitu melihat Sungmin, _Halmeoni_ tersenyum memandanginya.

"Jino ada di kamarmu." Kata pertama yang diucapkan _Halmeoni_ kepada Sungmin. "Tadi orang tuanya datang dan dia sedang tidur. Jadi diletakkan di atas ranjangmu."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memasang Gorden baru? Apakah Sudah datang?"

"Sudah, untungnya mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Jino datang. Jadi ku fikir anak itu sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarmu sekarang dan tidak ada yang mengganggu."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka memberikan pelayanan terbaik? Gallery Gorden itu sudah membuktikannya. Mereka bertindak sangat cepat.

Sekarang Sungmin akan segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian dan tidur. Entah mengapa saat ini ia selalu memikirkan nikmatnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sungmin permisi kepada _Halmeoni_-nya dan segera masuk ke kamar.

Jino sedang tidur? _Halmeoni_ salah, anak itu tidak sedang tidur. Jino sedang melompat-lompat di atas sofa Da Vinci putihnya dengan brutal. Sungmin nyaris saja berteriak tapi ia cukup bijaksana untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkah dan mendekati Jino yang kelihatannya belum ingin berhenti melompat-lompat di sofa kesayangan Sungmin seolah-olah benda itu adalah trampoline.

"Jino, Lelah tidak? Main dengan _Ahjussi_ yuk?" sungmin berusaha berkata dengan penuh kasih. Tapi sepertinya bujukannya tidak mempan, Jino masih melompat-lompat dan gerakannya di tambah lagi dengan menggeleng.

"Jino, jangan begitu. Nanti pusing!"

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba dan ikut memandangi Jino dengan terkesima. Bocah itu masih tidak mau berhenti dan sepertinya kesabaran Sungmin benar-benar sedang diuji.

Hari pertamanya menjadi seorang 'ibu' menggantikan Heechul _noona_ harus di uji dengan sofa kesayangannya yang baru berusia sehari dan hari ini akan memasuki hari keduanya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang masih berusaha membujuk Jino dan ia tersenyum. Sungmin ternyata lebih sabar bila menghadapi anak-anak. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan membiarkan Sungmin mengurusi Jino.

Tapi Jino masih terus melompat bahkan setelah Kyuhyun mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sungmin sepertinya sudah menyerah dan hanya duduk diam memandangi Jino yang masih belum lelah sambil duduk di atas ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia ikut memandangi Jino seperti yang Sungmin lakukan, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau Sungmin memandangnya meskipun sebentar.

"Tontonan yang menarik!" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku hanya menunggunya lelah. Kapan dia akan berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sofa Da Vinci-mu rusak. Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan sofamu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Uangmu masih banyak. Aku takut Jino sakit karena melompat-lompat seperti itu. Sudah satu jam dia melakukannya."

"_I see!"_ Kyuhyun mendesis. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang Sungmin khawatirkan.

Jino masih merasa kalau Sungmin adalah orang asing, karena itu ia masih berusaha membuat Sungmin menjauh darinya. Tapi Sungmin sepertinya juga mengerti kalau membujuk terus-terusan juga tidak ada gunanya.

Ia membiarkan Jino lelah dengan sendirinya dan menunggu. Sayangnya Sungmin seperti sedang berada di puncak kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya lalu menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu."

Dan Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jino yang bahkan masih terus seperti itu meskipun Sungmin sudah pergi. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia belum pernah memiliki anak dan tidak terlalu suka kepada anak-anak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjinakkan Jino.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Sungmin masuk membawa sekotak Pizza. Ia meletakkan kotak Pizza di atas meja yang berada tepat di depan sofa Da Vinci yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi trampoline, Sungmin lalu membukanya. Sepotong Pizza di ambil dari tempatnya dan Sungmin menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sedang membujuk Jino dengan cara yang unik dan kelihatannya berhasil.

Jino berhenti menggeleng-geleng dan melompat. Bocah itu terdiam memandangi Sungmin yang makan Pizza dengan nikmatnya. Kyuhyun nyaris saja tertawa, Sungmin merusak dietnya lagi demi Jino.

"Jino sayang, kau mau?" Tanya Sungmin lembut sambil menyodorkan sisa Pizza di tangannya yang tinggal segigit lagi.

Jino tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia berteriak 'mau' begitu melihat Sungmin menghabiskan Pizza potongan pertama. Bocah itu turun dari sofa dan berdiri di sebelah Sungmin dan memandangi Pizza dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Sungmin menggeser Pizza ke hadapan Jino dan Jino memandangnya sekali lagi.

Begitu bocah itu yakin Sungmin memperbolehkannya makan Pizza, jari-jari kecil Jino meraih sepotong dan duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Sungmin memindahkan Pizza itu ke lantai agar bisa di jangkau oleh Jino jika ia ingin tambah lagi. Ia melupakan Kyuhyun sejenak dan baru mengingatnya beberapa detik kemudian, Sungmin segera menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang juga memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tatapan Jino. Kyuhyun juga ingin makan Pizza? Sungmin hampir saja tertawa.

"Ayo, kenapa diam saja!" Sungmin berujar lembut sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun berpindah ke sisinya. Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di atas lantai marmer sambil menyantap Pizza.

Sungmin sempat keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah cangkir plastik dan sebotol besar air mineral.

Jino makan dengan lahap, dua potong ternyata tidak cukup, ia kembali meraih potongan ketiga. Kyuhyun hanya makan sepotong karena dirinya memang tidak makan dalam porsi banyak sekaligus. Perutnya selalu butuh jeda karena Kyuhyun tidak memiliki lambung yang besar.

Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi dan menoleh kepada Sungmin yang sedang menggigit pizza potongan keduanya dengan gerakan seakan-akan ia tengah melakukan sebuah dosa. Dia sedang diet, tentu saja makan pizza adalah dosa besar bagi orang yang berdiet.

"Hentikanlah kalau memang kau tidak rela menghabiskannya." Kyuhyun berbisik lagi.

Sungmin menoleh kepadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku tidak ikut makan, Jino akan segera sadar kalau dirinya sedang di pancing."

Pembicaraan berhenti sebentar. Jino menguap lalu merengek meminta minum. Segelas plastik air mineral sudah tertuang dan disodorkan kepadanya. Jino mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin dan meminumnya, selang beberapa detik bocah itu bersendawa dan bersandar kepada Sungmin. Dia sudah mengantuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Dia sudah lelah." Bisik Sungmin.

"Kau bisa membantuku menyimpan cangkir-cangkir ini ke dapur? Aku sepertinya harus menidurkannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan dan hati-hati ia menumpuk gelas-gelas plastik itu di atas kotak Pizza dan membawanya keluar. Di dapur Kyuhyun sempat bertemu _Halmeoni_ yang mengajaknya makan malam dan Kyuhyun mampir sebentar untuk makan sepotong roti.

Sungmin sedang menidurkan Jino dan tidak bisa menemani _Halmeoni_ untuk makan malam seperti biasa, Lalu bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkan _Halmeoni_ makan malam sendirian?

Setelah ritual makan malam selesai, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dan melihat Jino yang mengambil alih tempatnya di atas ranjang. Bocah itu memeluk Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Mommy…" Desisnya. Jino mengigau.

"Kenapa Jino tidur disini?" Kyuhyun berbisik sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di dekat Sungmin yang membelakanginya.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar berbaring di dekatnya.

"Lalu dimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di kamar tamu sendirian."

Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jino yang memeluk istrinya lalu menggantikan dengan lengannya.

"Mana boleh dia memelukmu tanpa seizinku!" Ia memeluk Sungmin semakin erat dan lengannya menekan perut Sungmin agar merapat kepadanya. Sungmin tidak melawan.

"Kau ibu yang berbahaya. Heechul _noona_ tidak pernah mengizinkan Jino makan-makanan cepat saji." Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Jino menggeliat, sepertinya bocah itu terganggu dengan bisik-bisik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengelus punggungnya hingga Jino bisa lebih tenang. Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. Satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya, lalu leher dan bahu, Sungmin menolak dengan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun jauh-jauh.

"Jangan memancingku." Desis Sungmin. "Sekarang tidur saja, atau Jino bisa terbangun dan menyaksikan ulahmu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa, tapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya Jino yang lelah. Tapi Kyuhyun juga lelah.

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun kehabisan ketahanannya dan tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di tengkuk Sungmin dan ia pun benar-benar terlelap.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ehm..ehm...karena kemaren udah keceplosan bilang **_**see u tomorrow... **_**jadi hari ini saya dateng lagi buat menepati janji, jadi mau ga mau kalian harus ketemu saya lagi. Jangan bosen yaa... ^^**

**Sedikit penegasan, kalo apa yang Kyuhyun sama Sungmin lakuin tuh baru sekedar bercumbu aja yaa, walaupun ada lebih-lebih dikit tapi itu belum bener-bener masuk ke inti, itulah mengapa Sungmin marah-marah dan nyebut Kyuhyun seorang maniak :D**

**Tapi meskipun cuma bercumbu Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin klimaks #Kyuhyun nyengir**

**Seperti biasa saya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ng'fav, follow, review maupun yang udh ng'PM. Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu. Yang pasti saya udah kaya orang gila, baca review chingudeul sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. **

_**Saranghaeee...reader**_**-nim & See u next chap... #teparrr**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?" _

_Jino menggeliat, sepertinya bocah itu terganggu dengan bisik-bisik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. _

_Sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengelus punggungnya hingga Jino bisa lebih tenang. Sungmin menoleh kepada Kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. Satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya, lalu leher dan bahu, Sungmin menolak dengan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun jauh-jauh. _

"_Jangan memancingku." Desis Sungmin. "Sekarang tidur saja, atau Jino bisa terbangun dan menyaksikan ulahmu!" _

_Kyuhyun mendengus kecewa, tapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya Jino yang lelah. Tapi Kyuhyun juga lelah. _

_Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun kehabisan ketahanannya dan tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di tengkuk Sungmin dan ia pun benar-benar terlelap._

.

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

.

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

**.**

**~ KYUMIN ~**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Jino sudah menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya dan menolak untuk dimandikan, karena itu membuat Sungmin kewalahan.

Akhirnya lagi-lagi Sungmin mengeluarkan cara licik, ia membujuk Jino untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu dengan menu sereal coklat plus es krim Vanilla. Sarapan dengan es Krim? Benar-benar ide yang buruk, namun Sungmin tidak punya pilihan.

Mata Jino berbinar-binar mendengar es krim di sebut-sebut. Bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mengikuti Sungmin ke ruang makan dengan suka rela. Jino duduk menanti Sungmin selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan bocah itu hanya memandangi Sungmin yang kerepotan dibantu oleh _Halmeoni_.

Walaupun Sungmin bisa memasak namun semenjak tinggal dengan _Halmeoni_ Sungmin tidak pernah lagi turun ke dapur, karena itu ketika dia harus menyajikan sarapan untuk Jino dia agak kesulitan, terbukti dengan tampilan menunya yang berantakan. Tapi kelihatannya bagi Jino penampilan tidak masalah, yang penting es krim dan sereal.

Sungmin tahu meja makan terlalu tinggi untuk Jino, jadi dengan tenaga penuh Sungmin berusaha menaikkan Jino kepangkuannya agar bocah itu bisa menyendok makanannya sendiri.

Sungmin senang melihat Jino menyendok sereal dan memakannya dengan hati-hati. Jino mengunyah dengan sangat pelan dan teratur, berbeda sekali dengan saat bocah itu makan pizza semalam.

"Sayang, bisa bantu aku?" Kyuhyun berteriak dari pintu kamarnya.

Hari ini Sungmin lupa menyiapkan pakaian kerja untuk Kyuhyun, begitu bangun tidur dirinya benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk menghentikan tangisan Jino dengan berbagai cara.

Sungmin memandang _Halmeoni_ yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas berat karena ternyata kesibukannya belum berhenti sampai di situ.

"Kau pergilah bantu Kyuhyun, biar Jino disini bersamaku!"

Sungmin merasa lega, tapi hanya sebentar karena ternyata Jino tidak mau di tinggal. Pada akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa memutuskan untuk membawa piring berisi sereal dan es krim serta susu Jino ke kamarnya. Mungkin dia akan membiarkan Jino makan di atas sofa Da Vincinya.

Bayangan tentang sofa Da Vinci putih yang belepotan dengan es krim dan sereal melintas, Sungmin menggeleng tidak terima.

"Baiklah. Jino boleh ikut _ahjussi_ ke kamar, kita sarapan di sana. Tapi janji ya, makannya jangan belepotan di sofa!"

Jino mengangguk senang. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin menyusun semua sarapan Jino di atas nampan kayu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, Jino mengikuti Sungmin sambil bergelayutan di ujung kemeja biru tua yang Sungmin kenakan.

Setelah meletakkan Jino beserta sarapannya di atas sofa Da Vinci yang sudah dialasi kain hitam, Sungmin bergegas ke lemari dan memilihkan kemeja yang akan dipakai Kyuhyun ke kantor.

Ternyata Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan berpakaian lengkap, lalu melotot melihat Jino ada di kamarnya.

Sungmin berdecak sebal. Jika Kyuhyun sudah memilih pakaiannya sendiri untuk apa memanggil Sungmin segala? Sungmin hanya memberi tatapan kesal kepada Kyuhyun dan mengembalikan kemeja pilihannya ke lemari.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Kau tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya isyarat? Aku ingin bermesraan sebelum berangkat ke kantor." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak mau di tinggal. Mau bagaimana lagi." Sungmin mengambil dasi berwarna dasar Abu-abu dan membantu Kyuhyun memakainya, ini rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Sejak ia bertekad untuk mulai menerima kehadiran Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar sudah menghayati perannya dengan baik untuk yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun merampas sebuah ciuman di bibir Sungmin dan Sungmin segera melepaskan diri lalu memandangi Jino. Ia bersyukur Jino sedang sibuk dengan serealnya dan kelihatannya tidak melihat kejadian tadi.

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun geram. "Bagaimana kalau Jino melihatnya?"

"Aku harap setelah ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan itu. Ini kamarku dan aku tidak bisa bebas disini!" Desis Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengurusi Jino, jadi sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya!"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil." Bisiknya dan kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi. Kali ini Jino melihat dan anak itu terperangah.

"Sampai jumpa, aku berangkat dulu!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru. Laki-laki itu juga sempat mendekati Jino dan memberikan ciuman yang sama.

Meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka anak-anak, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak menyakiti Jino dan masih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang paman. Jino kembali menyantap serealnya dengan lahap.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Jino tidak mungkin di ajak ke Club untuk latihan martial art, jadi untuk hari ini Sungmin akan latihan martial art di rumah dan saat makan siang nanti barulah Sungmin mengajak Jino makan siang di luar.

Maka untuk sementara, Sungmin menunggui Jino selesai makan sambil membongkar tasnya. Di sana ada beberapa potong pakaian Jino dan sekaleng susu formula. Lalu sebuah boneka Spongebob Squarepant bersama Patrick Star mini yang terbuat dari karet.

Sungmin memandangi pakaian Jino dan tertegun. Semuanya berwarna kuning dengan motif bolong-bolongnya Spongebob. Seharusnya Jino bermain robot-robotan bukan boneka. Tapi Jino cukup nakal dan sepertinya baik boneka ataupun robot-robotan tidak akan merusak sisi kelaki-lakiannya. Lagipula Spongebob bukan hanya untuk anak perempuan.

Setelah selesai makan Jino sibuk memanggil-manggil ibunya lagi. Anak itu kembali teringat kalau dirinya sedang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bersenang-senang. Sungmin mulai kembali kewalahan, padahal ia baru saja berniat memandikan Jino.

"Jino mau Mommy…" rengeknya.

Sungmin mendesah lalu duduk di dekat Jino sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Iya, _ahjussi_ tahu. Tapi hari ini sama besok Jino sama _ahjussi_ dulu, ya? Untuk sementara ini _ahjussi_ jadi Mommy Jino dulu."

"Nggak mau…mau Mommy!"

"Iya, tapi Mommy Jino sedang ada urusan. Sekarang kita mandi dulu ya, terus pergi jalan-jalan sambil makan permen kapas. Mau kan?"

Jino memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Permen kapas?"

"Iya. Kalau Jino mau, Jino boleh makan permen kapas sesukanya. Boleh minum soda juga, nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Pizza lagi boleh?"

Yes! Berhasil. Sungmin berbisik senang. Jino mulai terpancing. "Kalau ayam goreng, bagaimana?"

"Tapi Jino mau Pizza!"

Sungmin mendelik. Pizza lagi? Tapi dirinya tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan Jino sekarang. "Pizza-nya untuk nanti makan siang saja. Mau kan?"

Jino tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan berkata manja. "Mommy, ayo mandi!"

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

"Mommy?" Ryeowook tertawa sepuasnya mendengar cerita Sungmin. Sejak pagi tadi Jino terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mommy. Jino benar-benar setuju untuk menjadikan Sungmin pengganti Mommy-nya yang sedang pergi bersenang-senang.

Sungmin memandangi Jino sekali lagi, bocah itu sedang asyik makan Pizza dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sebotol susu balita ada di pangkuannya, empat tahun dan suka Pizza. Sungmin nyaris saja tertawa tapi dia sedang berusaha menahannya.

Ryeowook sengaja bolos untuk makan siang dan mengajak Sungmin ke café ini. Dia ingin menunjukkan seseorang yang katanya sedang di sukainya.

Sungmin terkejut saat tahu kalau yang Ryewook sukai adalah pemilik café yang baru buka ini dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Jungmo.

Tapi Jungmo tidak tahu dengan perasaan Ryeowook tentunya, Ryeowook juga tidak pernah serius dan Sungmin sedang malas untuk jadi comblang. Dirinya juga heran mengapa sempat berfikir begitu.

Jungmo datang mengantarkan pesanan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan tangannya sendiri dan sekarang laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama mereka.

Dia ikut mengobrol dengan semangat dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa tenang, setidaknya Jungmo dan Sungmin tidak bermusuhan dan bisa berteman seperti sekarang.

Ya, berteman seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Ryeowook saat pria itu bertanya apakah Sungmin dan Jungmo saling mengenal?

"Jadi ini keponakan suamimu yang kau bilang kemarin?" Jungmo sedang berusaha untuk mendekati Jino tapi Jino tidak perduli. Dia lebih perduli kepada Pizza-nya.

"Iya, Dia di titipkan di rumah sampai Minggu ini, orang tuanya sedang bulan madu yang kedua dan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang disuatu tempat."

Ryeowook berdesis. "Orang tua seperti apa mereka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan anaknya pada orang lain!"

Untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan nada melengking karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia terkesiap dan membaca pesan di ponselnya dengan cepat.

"_Omo, _Cho _sajangnim_ sepertinya punya kontak batin dengan saudaranya, ia punya firasat karena aku sedang bergosip tentang orang tua Jino."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia memerintahkanku untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa! Sampai jumpa Jungmo!" Ryeowook kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam sakunya dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang Sungmin kembali risih karena di tinggal berdua dengan Jungmo. Ia mulai merasa kikuk dan berusaha pura-pura memperhatikan Jino sambil membujukknya untuk berhenti makan dan minum susu.

Sungmin mendengar deheman Jungmo dan ia kembali menoleh kepada laki-laki itu. Ia harus berkata apa? Sungmin benar-benar di landa kebingungan sekarang.

"Kau tinggal sini?" Akhirnya Sungmin menemukan sesuatu yang ingin di katakan. Ia teringat tentang dirinya yang mencari Jungmo waktu itu tapi tidak menemukannya di mana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kita berencana membeli cafe ini setelah menikah? Di atas ada kamar, karena itu kita ingin membeli café ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu." Sungmin mengelak." Maksudku, kenapa kau menjual café yang lama dan pindah kemari? Bukannya itu adalah rencana kita berdua? Ku fikir setelah aku menikah dengan orang lain kau bahkan tidak akan mau lewat ke tempat ini."

"Aku bosan dengan tempat yang kemarin!" Jungmo menjawab diplomatis. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. "Café yang ini lebih luas di bandingkan yang kemarin. Makanya aku pindah ke sini, karena pelangganku makin banyak dan menyarankanku untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas. Aku sempat berfikir untuk membuka cabang tapi sepertinya aku belum sanggup mengurusi lebih dari satu café!"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk. "Kau kenal Ryeowook dimana?"

"Dia pernah kesini bersama temannya dan kami berkenalan. Lalu dia menjadi pelanggan tetapku!"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu!"

Jungmo tertawa lagi. "Benarkah? Aku belum memikirkan itu lagi sekarang. Cafeku sangat ramai dan aku sangat sibuk. Kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu, ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, hanya itu dan Jungmo benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Jino.

Sungmin sempat berdiam diri lama disana sampai akhirnya Jino mulai mengantuk dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Rasa lelah karena diteror oleh pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tertekan. Ia harus lembur dan melewatkan makan malam. Tapi untungnya semua karyawan siap membantunya sehingga pekerjaan selesai sebelum jam Sembilan malam.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, dan itu karena Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sejenak saat melihat Sungmin duduk di atas ranjang hanya dengan berbalut celana pendek yang bahkan panjangnya tidak mencapai lututnya. Dia tidak memakai atasan, hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi punggungnya. Sungmin sedang menggosok-gosok lengannya dengan sebuah krim dan Jino meniru semua gerakannya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun membalas senyumannya. Sungmin selalu mandi sebelum tidur, dan itu selalu menjadi hal yang membangkitkan gairahnya untuk sekedar berciuman dan menyentuhnya. Tapi melihat Jino yang berada di sebelah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun segera menyimpan gairahnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku lembur hari ini."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau pulang terlambat pasti lembur. Kau mau mandi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Jino sebentar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa saat Sungmin kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan kembali membaluri tubuhnya dengan krim dan mengatakan bahwa kamar mandi sudah siap dipakai.

Kyuhyun tidak banyak berkata-kata. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka pakaiannya. Ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun sangat lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan mata. Ia mandi dengan cepat dan segera keluar setelah memakai piyama-nya.

Tapi Sungmin masih seperti tadi, kali ini ia sedang mengusap betisnya dengan lembut.

"Jino belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia sudah berada di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Dia tadi siang sudah tidur, jadi sekarang aku kesulitan untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Bisa bantu aku?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bantu aku menggosokkan krim ini di punggungku." Jawab Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sebotol krim yang rutin di gunakannya. "Agak sulit mengoleskannya di daerah punggung"

"Kau memakai barang-barang semacam ini?"

"Itu hanya krim untuk menyegarkan kulit. Lagipula produk ini khusus untuk pria, kalau kau mau kau juga bisa memakainya"

"Tidak. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai hal-hal semacam ini"

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil botol krim yang Sungmin sodorkan dan bergerak menghadap punggung Sungmin. Sungmin akan mengendurkan handuknya?

"Tidurkan Jino dulu. Aku akan melakukannya setelah Jino tidur."

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang berusaha menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kering sebelum waktu tidur!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Jino melihatku menyentuhmu. Ayahnya bisa di pastikan tidak pernah menggosok punggung ibunya yang hanya memakai handuk di depan Jino." Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan botol itu di tangan Sungmin dan berbaring.

Sungmin termenung sesaat begitu melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun akan segera tidur dan dia tidak akan menepati janjinya.

Sungmin memandangi jam di dinding dan sadar kalau sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk Jino tidur.

Jino agak susah di bujuk, tapi dengan sabar Sungmin terus berusaha membujukknya agar Jino mau berbaring dan tidur. Bocah itu akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk botol susunya. Empat tahun dan masih minum susu dari botol? Seharusnya Jino sudah belajar untuk minum susu dari gelas.

Sungmin berbaring setelah memastikan Jino benar-benar sudah terlelap tapi dirinya masih belum mengantuk.

Tadi siang Sungmin juga tertidur saat menemani Jino tidur sehingga sekarang ia mengalami kesulitan bahkan untuk memejamkan mata.

Sungmin berbalik sebentar memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tenang di iringi desah nafas yang teratur. Dia sudah tidur.

Jino menggeliat dan memeluk Sungmin lagi dan mengigau dengan sebutan Mommy. Anak itu masih merindukan ibunya.

"Jino sudah tidur?" Suara Kyuhyun berbisik.

Sungmin kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berbaring di belakangnya. Matanya sudah memerah menandakan kalau dia sangat lelah.

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya malam ini."

"Aku ini orang yang menepati janji." Jawab Kyuhyun, dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil krim yang berada di kaki ranjang.

"Kita ke kamar lain saja!"

"Disini saja. Jino sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun dan menangis?"

"Lebih baik dia berteriak dan menangis karena terbangun dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa daripada terbangun dan melihatku sedang meraba _ahjussi-_nya yang setengah telanjang." Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang masih belum mengenakan pakaiannya. Sungmin masih mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi punggungnya.

"Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Kening Sungmin menjadi berlipat-lipat. Kyuhyun ingin segera tidur tapi masih ngotot untuk membantu Sungmin menggosok punggungnya dengan krim.

Tapi Sungmin tidak melawan. Ia mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk memasuki kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk di atas ranjang dan menanti Sungmin menunjukkan punggungnya. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa gugup saat melihat Kyuhyun.

Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah dekat. Tapi suasana yang begitu perlahan kali ini memberikan kesan berbeda di hatinya.

Sungmin duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun dan siap membuka handuknya. Ia menurunkan handuknya secara perlahan-lahan dan memamerkan punggungnya yang putih mulus tanpa cela. Sebagai seorang pria Sungmin memang beruntung dikaruniai kulit sehalus bayi.

Kyuhyun sangat lelah, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hanya bermesraan saja, tidak akan lama dan setelah itu dia bisa segera beristirahat. Hanya sehari dia tidak menyentuh Sungmin karena keberadaan Jino dan Kyuhyun sudah merasa sangat kelaparan.

Bukankah tidur dalam keadaan kenyang lebih baik daripada tidur dalam keadaan lapar?

Kyuhyun berdehem memberi tanda dan dia tahu kalau Sungmin mengerti. Pria itu membiarkan Kyuhyun menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman dan Sungmin hanya bergidik beberapa kali. Kyuhyun pada akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kapan kau akan mengoleskan krimnya?" Sungmin bertanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya sementara.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya sekali saja?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepati janji. Ia mengoleskan krimnya ke punggung Sungmin secara perlahan dan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan krim itu ke tangan Sungmin dan mengira kalau Sungmin akan segera pergi. Sungmin tidak beranjak.

"Lakukanlah sekarang!" lirihnya. Sungmin tiba-tiba menurunkan celananya perlahan diikuti dengan dalamannya kemudian meninggalkannya di tempat duduknya semula.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan siap menerima semua perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kali ini bercintalah denganku dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

"Ya?" Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh daripada sekedar bercumbu seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini dan kali ini Sungmin memintanya melakukan…

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Ujar Sungmin lagi."Ini tujuanmu, kan? Selalu menyentuhku setiap hari karena berharap aku yang meminta hal ini lebih dulu? Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

_Terima kasih Tuhan._ Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati meskipun dirinya tidak yakin apakah ada hubungannya Tuhan dengan hal ini.

.

Ada, tentu saja ada. Tuhan punya andil besar untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya selamanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Sungmin dengan mesra seolah-olah mereka adalah jalinan yang terpilin erat dan tidak mungkin terlepas lagi. Tidak ingin terlerai dan terpisah.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu? Aku hanya sedang terlibat dalam rencanamu yang memancing hasratku setiap hari." Sungmin masih berusaha memungkiri perasaannya dengan ucapannya yang terengah-engah.

Ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya merindukan ini, apakah dirinya merindukan Kyuhyun. Yang di ketahuinya, selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di lukiskan hanya dengan sentuhan dan cumbuan, Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sakau dan ingin merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup aku yang mengatakannya. Aku merindukanmu!"

Dan Kyuhyun mencumbunya lagi, Sungmin membalas cumbuan Kyuhyun dengan segala upaya yang terbaik. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu saat ini.

Cinta? Sungmin tidak yakin, tapi hatinya tetap merasa jika peleburan yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun tidak terpisah, biarlah seperti itu.

Sungmin tidak ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun karena selama ini ia merasakan ketenangan saat bersamanya.

Sungmin merasa menjadi raja dan Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk menjadi tampan.

Kyuhyun yang semula tahu bahwa Sungmin tidak mencintainya tetap memanjakannya sebisa mungkin.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan Kyuhyun seolah-olah meminta Sungmin untuk percaya kepadanya kali ini. Tapi tanpa di minta pun Sungmin sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya.

Sungmin mengerang di dalam hati. Jiwanya sudah terdesak dan hampir meledak.

"Sungmin, Jangan sampai kita membangunkan Jino karena ini!" Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Aku tahu. Aku akan menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Jino di kamar sebelah."

Kyuhyun hampir saja tertawa. Hanya sebentar lalu semuanya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia ingin melindungi Sungmin dari rasa sakit, menelan semua teriakannya dengan sebuah ciuman dan Sungmin benar-benar merasa lebur.

Dirinya sudah menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang tidak begitu di cintainya. Dirinya berjanji untuk setia kepada Kyuhyun selamanya apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan tidak akan membiarkannya lari.

Pada akhirnya tubuh Sungmin menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untuk Kyuhyun. Menyatu, dan menjadi satu.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah menaklukkan tubuhnya yang terkapar.

"Aku Mencintaimu". Bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya dengan suara bergetar seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya. Tapi itu belum cukup.

"Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku," Dan itu masih belum cukup.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan Sungmin?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan di sela desahannya, apa Kyuhyun sedang melucu disaat seperti ini?

"Karena usia pernikahan kita masih sangat muda, Tuan!" Bisiknya.

_Aku fikir kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku._

Namun pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Bahkan dalam lelah pun mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai. Mereka masih berpelukan meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan keletihan menyerang.

Lalu bagaimana semuanya akan berakhir? Yang terpenting, bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan misterius ini?

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

_**#Reader ngamuk**_

* * *

**Tebeceh Sodara-sodara...**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya,,**

**Saya senang baca Review dari kalian ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Aku Mencintaimu". Bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya dengan suara bergetar seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya. Tapi itu belum cukup. _

"_Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku," Dan itu masih belum cukup._

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan Sungmin?" _

_Sungmin tertawa pelan di sela desahannya, apa Kyuhyun sedang melucu disaat seperti ini?_

"_Karena usia pernikahan kita masih sangat muda, Tuan!" Bisiknya._

_Aku fikir kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku._

_Namun pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Bahkan dalam lelah pun mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai. Mereka masih berpelukan meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan keletihan menyerang. _

_Lalu bagaimana semuanya akan berakhir? Yang terpenting, bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan misterius ini?_

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

.

* * *

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

* * *

**.**

**~ KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mungkin bermimpi, tangannya berusaha merayap ke samping mencari seseorang yang bercinta dengannya semalam, tak ada yang bisa di raih. Ia menggapai dan menjangkau lebih luas lagi, tapi kosong.

Tangannya menggenggam seprai putih erat-erat seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka tak rela. Ia tidak mau terbangun tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya, tapi Sungmin benar-benar mendapati ruangan kosong begitu saja. Hanya ada satu manusia, dirinya. Jadi dia benar-benar bermimpi?

Tidak. Sungmin masih bisa merasakan nyeri di daerah sensitifnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan masih memenuhinya. Tubuhnya juga hanya terbungkus selimut, dan handuk yang dipakainya semalam masih bersanding di bawah kakinya bersama botol krim miliknya.

Lalu kemana Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun meninggalkannya? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa setega itu meninggalkannya sendirian sedangkan Kyuhyun baru saja menikmati kesuciannya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terbangun sendiri dengan perasaan bingung seperti sekarang ini?

Kyuhyun merindukannya, itu yang dikatakannya semalam dan beginikah rindu itu? Kyuhyun meninggalkannya setelah hasratnya terpenuhi, Apakah karena Sungmin yang memintanya? Sungmin menangis dan ia masih berusaha untuk tidak bersuara.

Pintu kamar mandi berderit dan Sungmin menoleh. Ia melihat Kyuhyun termangu tanpa bergerak dan memandangi Sungmin dengan wajah bingung. Sungmin segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain mendekat. Ia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Tangis Sungmin pecah lagi. _Apanya yang salah?_ Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedih karena terbangun tanpa kau disini, ku fikir aku bermimpi."

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar. Sudahlah, kalau kau fikir aku meninggalkanmu, itu tidak akan pernah!" Ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Tidak. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang lain yang menekan batinnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin Sungmin sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Sungmin tertekan karena dirinya sudah menyerahkan diri kepada laki-laki yang tidak ada di hatinya.

Tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba berguncang dan terlonjak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia bertanya sekarang jam berapa, dirinya sedang mengkhawatirkan Jino.

"Masih jam tiga pagi!" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan. Ia menggapai kembali tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya lebih erat. Sungmin menyerah, lemah dalam pelukannya. "Jino tidak mungkin bangun jam segini."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku kembali ke kamar sekarang? Aku harus ada di sana sebelum dia bangun."

"Lalu meninggalkanku sendirian?" Kyuhyun terdengar kecewa, tapi dia tetap melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sungmin pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

Sungmin memakai kembali celananya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Jino benar-benar masih tidur. Tubuh kecilnya melintang di atas tempat tidur.

Sungmin mengambil satu t-shirt polos di lemari dan memakainya lalu berbaring di sebelah Jino setelah memperbaiki posisinya yang nyaris jatuh karena terlalu ke pinggir tempat tidur.

Pergumulan tadi benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya karena Kyuhyun menghujani tubuhnya berkali-kali sehingga Sungmin merasa benar-benar lelah dan kini dirinya hampir tertidur kembali, tapi…

"Mommy…Jino mau Mommy!"

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan karena rengekan Jino yang menarik-narik ujung kausnya.

Sudah bisa diduga, Jino kembali teringat ibunya dan pagi ini Sungmin harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal; Membujuk Jino untuk patuh kepadanya. Tapi dengan apa? Es Krim lagi?

Sungmin berusaha duduk dan kembali membelai kepala Jino. "Sayang, sekarang masih sama _ahjussi_ ya? Mommy Jino masih ada urusan. Hari ini sama besok Jino sama _ahjussi _lagi, ya?" Terpaksa Sungmin lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin dan mungkin akan terus di ulangi besok.

* * *

Jino baru dua hari bersamanya dan orang tuanya menitipkan anak itu selama seminggu. Perjuangan Sungmin masih panjang.

"Untuk hari ini, _ahjussi_ yang menggantikan mommy Jino ya? Hari ini mau sarapan apa? Cake coklat mau?"

Jino memandangnya kecewa, tapi anak itu masih merespon ucapannya. "Kalo es krim ada?"

Es krim lagi? Sungmin tidak akan memberikan Es krim hari ini. Bagaimana kalau Jino sakit?

"Cake coklat pakai susu pasti enak. Jino suka coklat kan?"

Jino mengangguk. Kali ini Sungmin bisa bernafas lega. Ia menggapai tubuh kecil Jino dan menggendongnya menuju ruang makan.

Jino cukup berat, tapi sepertinya Sungmin mulai terbiasa. Kemarin siang dirinya sudah menggendong Jino hampir seharian.

Kali ini Sungmin menyiapkan semuanya dengan lebih santai, tidak panik seperti kemarin. Dapur juga lebih rapi dan dirinya tidak memerlukan bantuan _Halmeoni_ untuk menyiapkan sarapan plus susu-nya Jino.

Seperti biasa Sungmin menempatkan Jino di pangkuannya dan membiarkan Jino menyendok makanannya sendiri. Meskipun Sungmin memanjakan, Jino tetap harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Setelah sarapan anak ini harus mandi dan mengenai apa yang harus di lakukan nanti, akan di pikirkan setelahnya.

Baru beberapa hari dan Sungmin sudah merasakan kalau Jino adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Anak itu sudah berhasil menyita sebagian besar perhatian Sungmin.

Lamunan Sungmin terhenti saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, mengolesi roti bakar dengan mentega dan menggigitnya dengan hati-hati. Sungmin memandang _Halmeoni_ sejenak dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Padahal Sungmin sudah lupa, tapi dirinya teringat lagi tentang kejadian semalam. Ia mendesah pelan, berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak ingat, berusaha untuk berpura-pura lupa dan bersikap biasa.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara.

Sungmin tidak punya pilihan selain menoleh dan memandangnya. Pagi ini Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mungkin ke Lottemart. Aku mau membeli beberapa barang penting."

"Uang di ATM masih ada, Kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun pasti tahu kalau dirinya sangat kikuk.

Helaan nafas _Halmeoni_ terdengar jelas. Wanita itu memandangi Sungmin lekat-lekat dan berujar penuh kasih.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian berdua habis bertengkar lagi?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menoleh kepada _Halmeoni_.

Bertengkar? Seingatnya semenjak dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya sebagai istri Cho Kyuhyun, dia dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah bertengkar. Tapi ia ingat kalau Ryeowook pernah bilang mereka sering bertengkar sebelum ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja!"

"Sungmin cuma kelelahan mengurusi Jino." Kyuhyun membela.

_Halmeoni _mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ada acara amal yang harus dihadiri."

Dan wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bersama si kecil Jino yang sedang sibuk menyuap cake coklatnya. Sungmin melihat itu dan mengambil mangkuk di tengah meja. Menuangkan Cornflakes ke dalamnya dan membanjirinya dengan susu segar yang melimpah. Ia mengajarkan Jino untuk makan dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu melupakan cake coklatnya berpindah ke cornflakes. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya karena Sungmin tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak _Halmeoni_ pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak berbicara padaku?"

Sungmin menoleh kepadanya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk.

"Aku cuma merasa canggung."

"Karena tadi malam?"

"Ya, aku hanya masih belum terbiasa."

"Jadi aku perlu menjadikannya kebiasaan?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada suara yang misterius. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin memandangnya.

"Jangan Kyu, Ada Jino!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, Jino berhenti makan dan memandangi Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha kembali mengalihkan perhatian Jino dan memutuskan untuk menyuapinya sampai Jino menolak karena kekenyangan.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Sungmin kembali menggendong Jino dan membawanya ke kamar. Jino harus mandi dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke Lottemart seperti yang tadi Sungmin katakan kepada Kyuhyun.

Jino membawa boneka Spongebob dan Patrick mini miliknya yang terbuat dari karet untuk menemaninya mandi. Sungmin sudah menyiapkan air di Bathub, tidak begitu banyak karena Sungmin tidak ingin Jino kedinginan.

Anak itu sangat suka bemain air berlama-lama dengan Spongebob dan Patricknya seolah-olah di dalam air itu adalah Bikini Buttom yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu Sungmin menyiapkan air hangat dalam jumlah yang tidak banyak agar Jino tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sungmin tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk melarang Jino dan membuatnya menangis karena Sungmin bukan Ibunya.

Kyuhyun masuk mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja memasukkan Jino ke dalam Bathub. Air di Bathub menenggelamkan Sebagian tubuh Jino hanya sampai di atas pusarnya.

Bocah itu bergumam sendiri meniru Patrick dengan gaya khasnya dan Sungmin menontonnya sambil tertawa seolah-olah sedang menonton drama komedi. Jino yang senang dengan respon yang didapatnya melanjutkan suaranya, ia kemudian meniru suara Spongebob.

"Aku siap…aku siap…"

Dan Sungmin tertawa lagi. Tawa yang tulus dan nyata bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Jino. Sungmin sangat menyukai Jino dan itu sangat nyata terlihat.

Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun sedang membutuhkan Sungmin saat ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan. Ya, gairah itu tiba-tiba hadir dan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi resah. Pasalnya, baru tadi malam dia melakukannya bersama Sungmin dan dalam hitungan jam saja dirinya sudah merasa kembali kelaparan. Dia merasa tidak akan bisa ke kantor dengan tenang sebelum hasratnya itu terpenuhi.

Karena itu sekarang Kyuhyun tengah mondar-mandir berusaha mencari perhatian dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya sesering mungkin di hadapan Sungmin.

"Tidak berangkat kerja?" Sungmin yang terusik akhirnya bertanya pelan.

Kyuhyun memandangnya meskipun ia tahu Sungmin bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya masih terarah kepada sandiwara Patrick dan Spongebob-nya Jino.

"Aku sudah lembur kemarin. Jadi hari ini terlambat sedikit seharusnya bukan masalah!"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, ia sedang berusaha bersikap biasa, berusaha untuk tidak canggung.

Melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menginginkan Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya, tawanya, pandangannya, belaian lembutnya pada tubuh Jino, dan sikapnya membuat Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin dengan perasaan yang lebih kuat.

Dirinya mengikat Sungmin tanpa cinta, tanpa keinginan dan tahu hanya akan menghadapi penderitaan. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang di rasakannya memberikan harapan baru. Kyuhyun merasa menemukan hidupnya meskipun bukan dari cintanya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia harus segera menuntaskannya saat ini juga atau dirinya akan kesulitan.

"Jino, Paman pinjam Sungmin mommy sebentar boleh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau apa?" Desis Sungmin tak menyangka. Ia menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun keras-keras. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak perduli.

"Paman boleh pinjam Sungmin mommy? Nanti Paman belikan Pizza. Jino suka Pizza, kan?"

Jino diam, ia memandangi Sungmin seolah-olah sedang meminta persetujuan.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Jino mau Pizza?"

Jino masih tidak menjawab, matanya melirik Kyuhyun sejenak lalu kembali memandangi Sungmin, ia tengah meminta bantuan pendapat.

Sungmin mengerti dan membelai kepala Jino lembut. "Jino mau Pizza?"

Mendengar Sungmin bertanya seperti itu, Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya langsung sirna. Jino kembali menoleh kepada Kyuhyun dan menggeleng. Dia tidak menerima penawaran Kyuhyun dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Dia sudah makan Pizza kemarin!" Sungmin berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau makan Pizza lagi? Kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau tidak boleh makan Pizza lagi, kan? Kau curang Sungmin."

"Kalau puding karamel, bisa?" Suara serak Jino terdengar lagi. Ia membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat.

"Puding karamel? Tentu saja bisa. Kita akan makan bersama-sama, sekarang boleh Paman pinjam Sungmin mommy?"

Jino mengangguk lalu menirukan suara Patrick. "Baiklah!"

Senyum Kyuhyun merekah, ia menarik lengan Sungmin secara paksa dan mengunci Jino di kamar mandi. Upayanya ini berhasil membuat Sungmin melotot. Sungmin tidak setuju, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan perduli karena ini sudah di rencanakannya meskipun secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya di dalam?"

"Dia sudah besar untuk tidak bertindak bodoh!"

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah Sungmin semakin dekat. Setiap hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah Sungmin dengan keinginan yang sangat kuat. Meskipun ia berusaha memberontak tapi rasa itu kian menguasai dirinya.

Kyuhyun tahu pada akhirnya ini akan membuat Sungmin kesakitan, tapi dirinya sudah di cengkeram gairah dan tidak bisa terlepas.

Sungmin memejamkan mata seakan-akan kembali pasrah pada kuasa Kyuhyun terhadapnya, ia hanya diam saat Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok lalu mencium keningnya, kelopak mata, pipi, telinga, lalu bibir, Kyuhyun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandangi Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sungmin membuka mata.

"Sadarkah kau, kalau kau sangat indah Sungmin!"

Suara Kyuhyun yang berbisik membuat Sungmin semakin pasrah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka kembali berpagutan, saling berpadu untuk kesekian kalinya, berlanjut dengan peleburan yang pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin menahan teriakannya.

Sekilas ia memandang ke seberang ruangan, di kaca yang melapisi lemari pakaian, Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun merengkuhnya tanpa bergerak seinchipun dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sakit tapi bahagia, takut tapi larut, Sungmin bahkan tidak berani protes saat dirinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dan bergantung di leher Kyuhyun, ia ingin mendesah tapi tidak bisa, bagaimana bila Jino mendengarnya?

Di saat seperti ini Sungmin bahkan masih memikirkan Jino. Tapi Jino tidak cukup bisa menghilangkan kenikmatan yang sedang Kyuhyun berikan. Di sana, ada sebuah ranjang kosong yang menanti, tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih melakukannya di sini sambil berdiri.

Tidak masalah, karena Kyuhyun kembali mencumbunya, mereka bercinta lagi dengan ciuman yang tanpa akhir.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

"Lihat, semua orang di kantor memandangimu, _Hyung_." Ryeowook berbisik dari mejanya. "Kau sudah seminggu tidak datang lagi kemari dan kembali hanya untuk mengunjungi Cho _sajangnim_ dengan penampilan yang berbeda dan membawa seorang bocah berusia empat tahun. Kau sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa dirimu sesungguhnya. Kau sedang ingin balas dendam?"

Sungmin tertawa, membalas dendam apa? Membalas semua ketertindasannya di kantor selama ini?

"Tidak. Aku kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam pada siapa-siapa. Aku kemari karena Kyuhyun memintanya. Dia berjanji pada Jino untuk mentraktir puding karamel. Soal penampilan, seperti inilah yang Kyuhyun suka dan aku akan berubah menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan karena sejak dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti ini, kau tahu kan? Aku menundanya hanya karena tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli barang-barang dan pakaian yang mahal."

"Kehidupanmu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seandainya aku dan Jungmo bisa seperti itu."

"Aku rasa bila kau menikah dengan Jungmo kau tidak akan bisa hidup sepertiku."

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Lembut tapi terdengar menghakimi. Dengan kata lain dirinya sedang mengatakan kalau Jungmo tidak akan bisa membuat Ryeowook bahagia.

Sungmin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal yang membuat Ryeowook _down_. Apakah karena dirinya sedang cemburu? Tidak sama sekali.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja ingin memperingatkan Ryeowook agar menjaga jarak dengan Jungmo.

"Benarkah? Kau berfikir begitu, _Hyung_?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Ryeowook bertanya sambil memandanginya dengan kecewa bercampur penasaran. Sungmin mengangkat bahu.

"Ku kira begitu. Sepertinya Jungmo tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau kau ingin bahagia carilah suami yang bisa memanjakanmu. Bukan dirimu yang harus memanjakannya."

"Jadi kau fikir Jungmo seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, itu menurutku. Kau boleh mengikuti kata hatimu dan jangan pedulikan kata-kataku!"

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar, _Hyung_. Jungmo sangat kaku!"

Sebuah senyum getir hadir di sudut bibir Sungmin. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan membantu Jino yang berada di pangkuannya untuk mengeluarkan coklatnya dari aluminium foil yang menyelubunginya.

Kenapa dirinya mempengaruhi Ryeowook dengan cara seperti itu? Dia sedang menjelek-jelekkan Jungmo? Apa salah Jungmo kepadanya?

"Tuan Cho Sungmin," Seorang pria mendekat, pria yang menggedor pintu kamar mandi waktu itu, Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Kau benar-benar menikah dengan Tuan Cho?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabnya kaku. "Tuan Cho memanggilmu ke ruangannya!"

Sungmin memandangi jam tangannya. Makan siang masih beberapa menit lagi dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah untuk keluar lebih cepat. Dia bisa saja selalu datang terlambat ke kantor tapi tidak pernah keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari karyawan lain bila bukan karena urusan yang penting dan benar-benar mendesak.

Dengan penuh perhatian Sungmin kembali menggendong Jino dan melangkah menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuknya, ini yang pertama kali. Sungmin berterima kasih dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan duduk di sofa lalu menempatkan Jino di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini mau makan siang dimana?"

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan membaca sesuatu. Dia kembali bekerja dan sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin dan Jino menemaninya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

"Terserah, asal restoran itu punya menu puding karamel, Kau harus menepati janji, jangan sampai Jino tidak menghargaimu karena itu!" Jawab Sungmin, kali ini ia memandang Kyuhyun, lebih berani dan sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang kertas-kertasnya sejenak, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke wajah Sungmin. Mereka saling bertatapan lama dan Kyuhyun melihat senyum Sungmin untuknya. Hatinya mengembang dan merasa akan segera meledak, ia seperti kembali merasakan cinta pertama.

"Aku bersumpah, Sungmin. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Melihat senyumanmu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata."

Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, alarm makan siang yang sengaja di setel lebih lambat dua menit di bandingkan jam makan siang yang sebenarnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpandangan?

Saatnya keluar sudah tiba. Kyuhyun merapikan mejanya lalu kembali memakai jasnya. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengambil alih Jino dari pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur berharap Sungmin menyambut.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya untuk di genggam oleh Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan, semua orang melihat dan Sungmin merasa bangga dengan ini. Apakah mereka sudah mewakili gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia?

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun yang memilih tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah café sederhana di Basement salah satu supermarket terkemuka di Korea.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga Kyuhyun meminta pendapat Sungmin tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan dan Kyuhyun menyetujui semua ide Sungmin. Termasuk dua porsi puding karamel untuk Jino.

Tidak ada makanan pembuka dan makanan penutup seperti biasa. Mereka hanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka pesan dan itu cukup untuk membuat perut Sungmin cepat penuh. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan mencari kesibukan dengan menyuapi Jino beberapa potong kentang goreng.

"Setelah ini aku mau membelikan Jino mainan." Sungmin bersuara tiba-tiba. Sesaat ia melirik Kyuhyun yang berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. Laki-laki itu terpaku.

"Mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun menelan makanannya dan meneguk air putih. "Sayang sekali tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Kyuhyun merasa kalau dirinya sudah mengecewakan Sungmin. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari apa yang harus di ucapkan selanjutnya untuk melenyapkan kekecewaan itu.

"Nanti belikan aku dasi baru ya? Kau belum pernah memilihkan dasi untukku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak memakainya."

Dan sebuah senyum pun hadir di wajah Sungmin, senyum yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan baik.

Kyuhyun kembali menyantap makanannya dan segera pergi setelah makanannya habis. Mereka berpisah, Kyuhyun akan segera kembali ke kantor dan Sungmin akan pergi berkeliling bersama Jino.

Jino hari ini sepertinya sedang aktif. Dia tidak suka di gendong dan Sungmin membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Anak itu terus menggenggam ujung kemeja Sungmin sampai akhirnya sebuah miniatur Bikini Buttom dalam sebuah bola kaca memenuhi kedua tangannya.

Jino tidak meminta mainan yang mahal, dia hanya meminta beberapa teman untuk Spongebob dan Patrick plastik miliknya. Maka Sungmin membelikan beberapa tokoh lagi, Eugine Crab, Squidward dan Plankton, semuanya dalam ukuran kecil dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jino berbinar-binar seharian. Jino mungkin sedang membayangkan sandiwara kamar mandinya dengan tokoh-tokoh baru itu.

Pukul 15.30 Sungmin pada akhirnya sibuk memilih dasi untuk Kyuhyun. Ia memilih sebuah dasi dengan warna cerah dan lembut, Aqua Blue yang terang dengan sebuah rajutan berwarna hijau Toska. Sangat cantik dan maskulin.

Sungmin bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun memakainya, dengan kemeja yang mana, jas yang mana, bahkan jam tangan yang berwarna apa.

Sekilas Sungmin sempat melihat Jungmo saat ia menoleh keluar toko tanpa sengaja. Tapi begitu ia berusaha meyakinkan, Jungmo tidak ada. Mungkin Sungmin hanya berkhayal.

Ia memanggil Jino yang mulai menjauh darinya dan bocah itu kembali mengikutinya berjalan ke kasir. Sungmin membayar dasinya dengan uangnya sendiri, ini hadiah pertama untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya tidak akan menggunakan uang Kyuhyun seperti biasa.

"Apa kabar Sungmin-ssi." Seorang wanita tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sedang mengandung dengan perut besarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah hati ke meja kasir saat Sungmin hampir pergi.

Sungmin menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, mereka belum pernah bertemu. Siapa dia?

"Kau sedang membeli dasi?" lanjutnya. Ia memandang Jino sejenak dengan tatapan asing dan memberikan senyuman kepada bocah itu dengan senyuman untuk orang asing pula. Jino memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat-erat.

"Ya, " Jawab Sungmin sambil membelai kepala Jino seolah-olah sedang menyiratkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' kepadanya. Jino selalu begitu saat bertemu dengan orang yang di anggapnya asing. Dulu Jino memeluk ibunya saat pertama kali Sungmin tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga saat Ryeowook dan Jungmo bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Jino juga memeluk pinggang Sungmin seperti yang sekarang sedang di lakukannya.

"Kau juga?"

"Ini untuk suamiku." Jawabnya. "Apa kabar dengan suamiku Sungmin-ssi?"

_Suamimu? Kenapa bertanya padaku_? Batin Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, mungkin wanita itu salah sebut atau…

"Atau lebih tepatnya suami kita, Kyuhyun!"

_Kyuhyun?_ Sungmin hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong yang berisi dasi dalam genggamannya. Maksudnya Cho Kyuhyun? Suami kita berarti Sungmin bukan satu-satunya?

"Aku terkejut saat mendengat kabar kalau Kyuhyun memiliki istri lain selain aku terlebih dia memilih seorang pria, tapi aku tahu Kyuhyun akan kembali padaku juga pada akhirnya. Jadi nikmatilah kebersamaanmu selagi bisa."

Sungmin masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih sangat shock. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan seolah-olah Sungmin sedang merampas suami orang. Sejahat itukah dia?

Dirinya semakin tidak mengerti, ia meninggalkan Jungmo untuk menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri? Sungmin kecewa, sangat.

Wanita itu menyodorkan dasi yang dibelinya kepada Sungmin, cukup untuk membuat Sungmin terpaku beberapa lama.

"Aku titip ini untuknya. Katakan kepadanya untuk pulang, sudah dua minggu ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah kembali ke rumah istri pertamanya. Sampai jumpa!"

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Welcome new Reader...^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, m'follow, m'favoritkan maupun yang sudah setia meninggalkan jejak di tiap chapternya, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu, yang pasti review dari kalian merupakan suntikan semangat buat saya. **

**Buat yang bertanya akun jejaring sosial saya baik itu FB, Twitter atau semacamnya, maaf akun-akun saya sudah pada bulukan karena saya sudah terlalu lama tidak membukanya dan terlalu malas untuk membuka kembali. #Ma'lum kelamaan tinggal di Goa -_-**

**Tapi kalo chingu mau sharing sama saya chingu bisa hubungi saya lewat PM. Kalo saya nggak sibuk (#sok sibuk lu), pasti saya bales.**

**NC'nya kurang hot ya? #iyaaaaa**

**Untuk sekarang yang soft-soft dulu aja ya hehe...#ga mauuuuuu**

**O ya, sudah ada yang baca 'Nymph'? saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah dan bagi yang belum silahkan datang berkunjung. ^^**

_**See U next chap & Saranghaeeee...reader-nim**_

**_Pegasuss_**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Apa kabar dengan suamiku Sungmin-ssi?" _

_Suamimu? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Batin Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, mungkin wanita itu salah sebut atau… _

"_Atau lebih tepatnya suami kita, Kyuhyun!" _

_Kyuhyun? Sungmin hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong yang berisi dasi dalam genggamannya. Maksudnya Cho Kyuhyun? Suami kita berarti Sungmin bukan satu-satunya? _

"_Aku terkejut saat mendengat kabar kalau Kyuhyun memiliki istri lain selain aku terlebih dia memilih seorang pria, tapi aku tahu Kyuhyun akan kembali padaku juga pada akhirnya. Jadi nikmatilah kebersamaanmu selagi bisa." _

_Sungmin masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih sangat shock. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan seolah-olah Sungmin sedang merampas suami orang. Sejahat itukah dia? _

_Dirinya semakin tidak mengerti, ia meninggalkan Jungmo untuk menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri? Sungmin kecewa, sangat. _

_Wanita itu menyodorkan dasi yang dibelinya kepada Sungmin, cukup untuk membuat Sungmin terpaku beberapa lama. _

"_Aku titip ini untuknya. Katakan kepadanya untuk pulang, sudah dua minggu ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah kembali ke rumah istri pertamanya. Sampai jumpa!"_

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't mean anything.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

* * *

**.**

**~ KYUMIN ~**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan. Ia sengaja pulang cepat demi bertemu dengan Sungmin. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, sebuah suasana aneh merebak.

Sungmin sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memandangi dua buah dasi yang masih rapi di dalam kotaknya yang terbuka. Jino sedang tidur, dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena mengikuti Sungmin pergi seharian ini.

Kyuhyun membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di kamar mandi lalu mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. Tubuh Sungmin seperti membeku, dia tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau membeli dua dasi?" Bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya perlu satu."

"Kalau begitu pakai salah satunya. Pilihlah mana yang sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati dua buah dasi yang dihadapi Sungmin entah sejak kapan. Yang berwarna biru atau merah hati?

Kyuhyun tertarik dengan yang berwarna biru, tapi yang merah hati, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Rasanya Kyuhyun pernah memiliki dasi yang sama.

Tangannya berusaha untuk meyakinkan dengan mengambil dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan membukanya dari kotaknya. Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia pernah memiliki dasi yang serupa.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu? Itu dari istrimu." Suara Sungmin terdengar agak sinis.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin tidak percaya. Istri? Sungmin, kan? Atau…

"Tadi kami bertemu di toko dasi, dia berpesan agar kau segera pulang. Sudah dua Minggu kau tidak pulang, itu terdengar seperti aku sedang menahanmu disini."

"Maksudmu, Seulgi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, _Seulgi menemuinya? _

"Jadi namanya Seulgi. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang pria yang sudah beristri!" Sungmin memekik. Ia mulai terlihat sangat kacau.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. ia mulai merasa bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tidak tahu harus membela diri atau memberi penjelasan seperti apa.

Yang dilakukannya hanya meletakkan kembali dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan mengambil yang satunya lagi. Berarti yang berwarna biru adalah pilihan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan dasi itu dari kotaknya dan melingkarkan di lehernya.

"Aku suka yang ini." Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang riang, ia berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Seulgi sebagai masalah meskipun ia tahu itu adalah masalah bagi Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu." Sungmin bersuara lagi. Ia seolah-olah sedang tidak perduli dengan usaha Kyuhyun untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apakah kau mencintainya? Saat menikah denganku kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintainya."

Jawaban yang tidak bisa Sungmin mengerti tapi dirinya ingin mengetahui hal lain.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah sama besarnya dengan cintamu kepadanya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam lama, apakah ia mencintainya? Lee Sungmin, sejak kapan ada di hatinya?

Kyuhyun tertarik kepada Sungmin, kepada kelembutan yang ditunjukkannya, kepada caranya tersenyum, caranya bertanya, Kyuhyun tertarik kepada cara Sungmin menggodanya, semuanya.

Tapi Selama ini, Sungmin memang belum pernah membekas dihatinya meskipun Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menunjukkan cinta kepadanya. Apakah ia mencintai Sungmin? Sejak kapan? Sejak pagi itu.

Ya, Pagi itu Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin, saat ia melihat Sungmin menangis karena terbangun tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Besok kita bahas lagi karena sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan nyaris berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati Hangeng _Hyung_ bersama Heechul _noona_ di depan pintu. Mereka sudah pulang? Kenapa secepat ini? Seharusnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena selalu memikirkan Jino." Hangeng mengeluarkan kata pertamanya yang menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Maaf langsung ke kamar kalian, tadi _Halmeoni_ menunjukkan kamar ini karena katanya Jino tidur bersama kalian."

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab tidak masalah. Lalu Heechul segera bergerak tanpa kata-kata mengumpulkan semua barang-barang Jino dan menenteng tas-nya, ia mendekati Jino yang sepertinya terbangun karena keributan itu.

Jino menangis. "Mommy…Mommy…!" rengeknya.

Heechul segera menggendong Jino dan berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil anaknya. Tapi Jino tidak mau diam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah Sungmin sambil terus menjerit memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan Mommy. Jadi yang Jino maksud sebagai Mommy adalah Sungmin? Hangeng dan Kyuhyun saling pandang.

Sungmin merasa iba dan mendekat kepada Heechul. "Boleh aku menggendongnya sebentar?"

Sungmin tidak membutuhkan persetujuan. Kedua tangannya langsung mengambil alih Jino dari ibunya dan menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Sungmin membelai punggung Jino lembut. Ia bisa melihat kecemburuan Heechul karena itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanyanya kasar. Heechul kembali mengambil alih Jino dan berkata pada Hangeng.

"Aku tidak suka padanya. Ayo kita pergi!"

Hangeng mengucapkan kata maaf pada Sungmin dan mengikuti Heechul pergi. Sekarang Sungmin tahu mengapa Heechul sangat membencinya, karena Heechul mungkin berfikir Sungmin adalah pria jahat yang merebut suami orang dan sebagai sesama perempuan, Heechul ikut merasakan penderitaan Seulgi, iparnya yang lain.

Hati Sungmin disesaki perih yang luar biasa, ia memandangi Jino yang terus memanggil-manggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Mommy sambil terus menggapai-gapai ke arahnya.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Sungmin masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kedua tangannya mendekap telinga dan berusaha untuk tidak perduli pada panggilan Kyuhyun di luar sana. Semalam dirinya tidur di kamar tamu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya sendirian. Kyuhyun bertanya apakah sikap Sungmin seperti itu karena Jino pergi atau karena dirinya. Apakah Sungmin marah hanya karena dasi?

Mengapa Kyuhyun masih bertanya? Mengapa dia tidak peka terhadap keadaan Sungmin? Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu bertanya dan mengerti tentang kekecewaan yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mau mendengar kata-kata apapun dari Kyuhyun, Ia selalu menolak setiap kali Kyuhyun berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Bukan karena Sungmin tidak bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia berfikir Kyuhyun sekarang pasti sedang mempermasalahkan semua barang-barang yang pernah Sungmin beli dengan uangnya.

Karena itu Sungmin menggantinya, ia meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas ranjang mereka bersama surat yang memberi tahukan kalau semua itu untuk mengganti apapun yang Sungmin habiskan selama ini.

Sungmin tidak membawa barang apapun dari kamarnya, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian lama untuk bekalnya selama ia tidur di kamar tamu. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan barang-barang yang dibeli dengan uang Kyuhyun lagi.

* * *

Kyuhyun sangat bertenaga untuk orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Sungmin sekarang sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sungmin mengambil dompetnya dan menyelipkannya di saku celana jeans lalu membuka pintu kamar. Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat Sungmin berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Aku mau pergi." Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan itu. Ia sangat berharap Kyuhyun menarik lengannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya.

Kyuhyun tidak seperti laki-laki di film-film yang berusaha menahan pasangannya ketika pasangannya mencoba pergi meninggalkannya. Apa semua ini karena Kyuhyun belum benar-benar mencintai Sungmin? Entahlah.

Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menyalahkan Jungmo dan melupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat Sungmin berdekatan dengan Jungmo sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tanpa diketahui Sungmin malah sudah beristri.

* * *

Sungmin berjalan tak tentu arah, sepanjang perjalanan itu air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia ingin marah, ingin sekali berteriak, tapi akhirnya yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan. Ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun, mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali kepada istrinya...

Langkah demi langkah Sungmin lalui tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tanpa Sungmin sadari ia kini berada tepat di depan café baru Jungmo dan terpaku melihat Jungmo yang berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan heran di balik dinding kaca.

Sungmin mendekat perlahan-lahan, seharusnya dulu dia tidak meninggalkan Jungmo, seharusnya dia memilih Jungmo dan tetap setia kepadanya apapun yang terjadi

"Kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" Jungmo bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk, air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

Melihat keadaan Sungmin, Jungmo sepertinya tahu kalau ia sedang bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi firasatnya benar dengan mendatangi Jungmo.

Dulu Sungmin selalu menemui Jungmo setiap kali ada masalah karena hanya Jungmo tempat ternyaman untuk berbagi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kita bicarakan di dalam."

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Langkah demi langkahnya berjalan sangat pelan mengikuti Jungmo menuju lantai dua café-nya. Ada sebuah ruangan di sana. Seperti sebuah Apartemen yang lengkap dengan ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Di sini Jungmo tinggal sendiri.

Sungmin duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah Jungmo menyalakan televisi. Acaranya sedang menayangkan acara komedi, tapi komedi di sana tidak cukup untuk membuat Sungmin tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya, ia malah semakin sedih karena merasa aneh.

Sungmin tahu kalau acaranya sangat lucu dan menyenangkan, ia ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa tertawa. Jungmo datang kembali dan duduk di sampingnya lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha tersenyum dan menerimanya. Ia meminum tehnya seteguk dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Jungmo mengecilkan volume televisi dengan remote lalu memandang Sungmin dengan serius. "Kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku yang menghindar, aku menyesal menikah dengannya dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Sungmin mematung, Jungmo senang dengan itu? Apa ia masih memiliki perasaan cinta kepadanya? Sungmin semakin merasa bersalah pada Jungmo.

Kyuhyun sudah membuat Sungmin yang lugu menjadi pria paling jahat di dunia, Kyuhyun sudah membuat Sungmin berubah, sangat berubah dan anehnya Sungmin menikmatinya. Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu...

Sungmin menunduk, Sebulir air mata jatuh lagi di pipinya. Jungmo menyeka airmata di pipi Sungmin dengan lembut lalu mereka bertatapan.

Sungmin tidak pernah seperti ini bersama Jungmo. Tidak pernah dalam suasana yang romantis seperti sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun setelah menjalin hubungan serius selama setahun.

Selang beberapa menit Jungmo mencium bibirnya. Sungmin tidak membalas tapi Jungmo terus berusaha. Jungmo mulai meraba tubuhnya dan saat itu Sungmin tersentak.

"Hentikan, Jungmo!"

"Maaf" Jungmo melepaskan pelukannya dan Sungmin segera menjauh darinya.

"Maaf, Sungmin. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Sungmin menangis. Benar-benar menangis dan hanya terpaku di sudut sofa. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan semua perasaannya dan berharap semua masalah ini tuntas saat ini juga.

Jungmo sepertinya mengerti, dia diam untuk beberapa lama. Sungmin akhirnya tertidur karena merasa lelah. Lelah menangisi segala kelemahannya dan menangisi segala kehidupannya.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Sungmin terbangun setelah matahari yang menelisik melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyilaukan matanya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena cahaya alami siang.

Ia membuka mata dan segera meraba tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur pakaiannya masih lengkap. Berarti ia dan Jungmo tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti yang dikhawatirkannya.

Sungmin memandang berkeliling, Jungmo tidak ada di sana, bahkan ranjangnya sudah rapi dan bersih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh.

Sungmin bangkit dari sofa dan memandang Jam di dinding. Sudah hampir siang, Jungmo pasti sudah sibuk di cafe-nya. Sekarang sudah saatnya Sungmin pulang, jika tidak Kyuhyun dan _Halmeoni_ pasti akan merasa khawatir.

Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin berfikir akan kembali kepada Kyuhyun, berbicara baik-baik dan mendengarkan penjelasannya, kemudian membina semuanya dari awal lagi.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan dan melihat keadaan café yang sudah lumayan ramai. Jungmo mendatanginya, membuat Sungmin berhenti bergerak dan memandangnya.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu" Suara Jungmo terdengar sangat lembut, sama seperti kata maafnya semalam setelah ia mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu ku antar."

"Tidak perlu." Sungmin berkata tegas dalam suara pelan, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataan mereka. "Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu."

"Kenapa? Karena tadi malam? Aku sudah minta maaf, kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini dan tadi malam benar-benar diluar kendali. Sungmin, aku mencinta…"

"Ya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Sungmin memotong. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah lagi berkata kalau dirinya mencintai Jungmo, Sungmin sudah tidak mencintai Jungmo lagi, sudah lama. Dan Jungmo tidak bisa menuntut Sungmin untuk mengatakan kalau Sungmin juga mencintainya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa lagi kepadamu. Apa yang seharusnya ku berikan kepadamu sudah ku serahkan kepada orang lain."

"Sungmin, kau…"

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, Jungmo. Dan aku sudah memutuskan akan menunggunya kembali dengan setia meskipun dia sedang tidak setia."

Jungmo mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kau boleh datang lagi jika ada masalah."

"Aku tidak akan datang lagi." Jawab Sungmin cepat. "Selamat tinggal."

Sungmin berusaha pergi secepat mungkin, berharap sampai di rumahnya dengan segera. Tapi apa yang didapatnya begitu keluar dari café?

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya membuat Sungmin terpaku. Kyuhyun menamparnya di depan banyak orang. Orang-orang di café segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mengapa ini harus terjadi disaat Sungmin berfikir untuk memperbaiki segalanya?

"Kau, pantas untuk mendapatkan itu." Kyuhyun berdesis sinis. "Kau disini semalaman? Aku menunggumu pulang! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidur dengannya? Kau masih mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang istri? Masih merasa berhak untuk marah karena Seulgi? Kita sama Sungmin! Sama!"

Tangis Sungmin meledak lagi dan dia benar-benar kesulitan untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi pada akhirnya Sungmin bisa menahan getaran suaranya dan memandang mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Ya, aku berkhianat semalam. Jadi kembalilah kepada istrimu, aku tidak seperti dia yang bisa menunggu suaminya di rumah dengan tenang sementara suaminya sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain!"

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya geram. Lalu Sungmin pergi menggalkannya.

Sungmin mengakuinya. Dia berkhianat semalam, itu katanya. Mata Kyuhyun beralih kepada Jungmo yang berdiri di depan café dan memandanginya.

Sebuah pukulan penuh emosi segera Kyuhyun layangkan kepada Jungmo, sekali, dua kali, kemudian pukulan yang bertubi-tubi Kyuhyun berikan, tapi Jungmo tidak melawan.

Semua orang di cafe berusaha melerai, tapi Kyuhyun masih terus menyerang Jungmo. Pada akhirnya lima orang yang memeganginya bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tapi Kyuhyun masih menunjukkan emosinya melalui kata-kata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekati Sungmin!" Teriaknya. "Aku tidak membunuhmu waktu itu, tapi aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi!"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi tamparan itu tidak pantas untuk Sungmin. Kau tidak pernah menampar Seulgi setiap kali memergokinya bercinta denganku. Lalu kenapa tamparan itu kau berikan kepada Sungmin yang tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun terpaku. _Sungmin tidak melakukan apa-apa_, kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya.

* * *

**~ KYUMIN ~**

* * *

Sungmin tidak keluar kamar, tidak berbicara, dan terus menghindar setiap kali Kyuhyun berusaha membuka mulut. Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf tapi Sungmin tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan.

Setiap kali Sungmin bersama _Halmeoni_ adalah kesempatannya. Tapi Begitu melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah, terlebih saat melihat plester yang menutupi bekas tamparannya. Sungmin menutupinya dari _Halmeoni_, Sungmin sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan wanita itu dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menghancurkannya begitu saja.

Kali ini Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati Sungmin di meja makan, dia sedang makan siang dengan tidak berselera. Jika bukan karena _Halmeoni_ mungkin Sungmin tidak akan menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Sungmin tidak memandangnya dan hampir berdiri untuk segera pergi. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha menahannya dengan kata-kata. "Aku akan keluar kota sore ini."

Hanya sesaat, begitu kata-kata Kyuhyun selesai diucapkan Sungmin kembali menjauh. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan memandang _Halmeoni_ yang memperhatikan mereka. _Halmeoni_ pasti merasa heran dengan kelakuan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Masalah diantara kalian aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi tepatilah janjimu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Sekarang susul dia, Sungmin perlu dibujuk. Dia anak pertama jadi sedikit labil dan keras kepala."

Kata-kata _Halmeoni_ menghadirkan kembali semangat Kyuhyun. Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin ke kamar tamu dimana Sungmin tidur selama ini. Tapi Sungmin tidak ada di sana, pintu kamar tamu juga dalam keadaan terbuka. Apa Sungmin pergi lagi?

Kyuhyun merasa kalau kaki-kakinya melemah. Sungmin marah kepadanya karena Seulgi dan Kyuhyun menambahnya dengan tamparan itu. Dia maklum jika Sungmin tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus berangkat sore ini juga dan mungkin baru akan kembali besok. Hari tanpa Sungmin bertambah, Kyuhyun hampir merasa kalau dirinya akan mati karena hal ini.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Kyuhyun hampir terlonjak senang. Sungmin ada di sana, sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Sungmin sedang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat ke luar kota, dari mulai sabun mandi, sikat gigi, parfum, jam tangan, ikat pinggang, bahkan dasi merah hati.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Sungmin menyiapkan dasi pemberian Seulgi bersama pakaiannya? Apa Sungmin ingin mengusirnya?

Kyuhyun mendekat secepat yang dia bisa lalu mengambil dasi itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini."

Sungmin diam, tidak memandangnya, dengan cekatan ia memasukkan barang-barang milik Kyuhyun ke dalam tas. Kyuhyun berusaha membantu tapi Sungmin selalu menepis tangannya.

Saat Kyuhyun mengambil dasi pemberian Sungmin di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Sungmin bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli. Sungmin sudah mulai melunak, tapi dia masih membuat Kyuhyun putus asa.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Masih" Sungmin masih tidak memandangnya. Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa handuk baru. "Jangan pakai handuk Hotel. Pakai ini saja."

"Aku akan ke rumah _eomma_-ku. Ada acara keluarga. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu…"

"Ajak saja istrimu." Potong Sungmin masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Sampai kapan akan begini? Kau juga istriku."

"Aku yang kedua, aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Setelah ini kembalilah ke rumahmu sehari atau dua hari. Dia sedang hamil besar dan pasti sangat membutuhkanmu."

Sungmin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau perlu bekal? Atau mau makan di luar?"

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan menyiapkan bekal untukku?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Dia sedang sibuk membuatkan sesuatu.

Satu jam kemudian sekotak bibimbap sudah rapi diletakkan di kotak bekal berwarna hijau zamrud.

Sungmin memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun dan mengusahakan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Kyuhyun tahu senyuman itu sangat sulit bagi Sungmin, dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menunggumu disini."

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Pendek? Iya tau,,**

**Endingnya ngegantung? Iya saya tau,,,**

**Masih bingung? Saya juga bingung, chap ini saya bener-bener kesulitan dapet **_**feel**_**-nya. T_T **

**Huueeeeeee... #nangiskejerbarengJino**

**Saya tau dibenak kalian pasti banyak sekali pertanyaan. Tapi dari chap inilah semuanya dimulai, karena chap selanjutnya akan mulai terjawab semua teka-tekinya.**

_**Masih ada yang nanya disini Kyuhyun beneran udah nikah atau belum?**_

**Dengan berat hati saya jawab, udah. -_-**

_**Emang kapan nikahnya? Ko bisa?**_

**Jangan tanya itu, saya sendiri ga tau. Soalnya waktu mereka nikah saya ga diundang. -_-**

**Tapi meskipun peran mereka disini sebagai suami istri, saya pastikan ga bakal ada adegan Lovey-Dovey buat mereka.**

**O ya, maaf buat fans Kim Heechul karena disini idola kalian dapet peran antagonis, tapi porsinya cuma dikit ko. **-_-v

**Ah, review memang penyemangat. Jadi, terima kasih buat yang udah kasih review di chap kemarin. ^^**

**See u nexxxxxt... and saranghaeeeee reader-nim**

**.**

**.**

**_pegasuss_ **


	8. Chapter 8

_Sungmin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Kau perlu bekal? Atau mau makan di luar?" _

_Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan menyiapkan bekal untukku?" _

_Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Dia sedang sibuk membuatkan sesuatu. _

_Satu jam kemudian sekotak bibimbap sudah rapi diletakkan di kotak bekal berwarna hijau zamrud. _

_Sungmin memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun dan mengusahakan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. Kyuhyun tahu senyuman itu sangat sulit bagi Sungmin, dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum. _

"_Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menunggumu disini."_

* * *

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**KYUMIN, BoysLove, Mpreg, Mature Content**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't have anything and don't have any intention.**

**Phoebe Maryand fully owner all these stories**

**.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Sungmin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya, namun suatu pagi dia terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan seorang pria asing tanpa sehelai benang pun, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

* * *

** .**

**~ KyuMin ~**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini Sungmin terbangun dengan nafas yang berat. Ia tertidur dengan sisa-sisa kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Saat berusaha bangun, Sungmin merasakan lemas yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin tapi dirinya banyak berkeringat.

Sungmin melirik meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan menemukan baskom plastik putih dengan handuk yang sebagian tersampir keluar.

Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dan terkejut saat mendengar deritan pintu dibuka. _Halmeoni_ masuk, menyentuh keningnya kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik. Panas tubuhmu sudah normal." Ujar _Halmeoni_ penuh kasih.

Sungmin memandang _Halmeoni_. "Aku sedang sakit?"

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di dalam kamar mandi. Saat itu aku sedang membereskan kamar sebelah jadi aku bisa mendengar bunyi saat kau terjatuh. Kau terjatuh cukup keras, kepalamu sampai terluka."

Tangan Sungmin spontan terangkat berusaha menyentuh kepalanya dan ia mendapati perban di dahinya. Sungmin kembali menurunkan tangannya kemudian memandang jam dinding yang berada di atas rak buku di dekat pintu. Jam sepuluh malam.

Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik kalau dia bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian jatuh di kamar mandi. Yang ia rasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"_Halmeoni_ tidak memberi tahu Kyuhyun, kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Kata-kata _Halmeoni_ terpotong oleh bunyi derap langkah yang berhenti di depan pintu. Kyuhyun ada di sana sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur untuk Sungmin. _Halmeoni_ menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja aku memberi tahunya. Aku tahu kalau kalian sedang punya masalah, tapi kalau ada kejadian seperti ini mana mungkin dia tidak diberi tahu. Sekarang istirahatlah." _Halmeoni_ berusaha tersenyum lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun agak sedikit ragu untuk mendekat, ia hanya bisa memandang Sungmin yang mengalihkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak memandang dirinya. Mungkin Sungmin masih menyimpan sedikit rasa kesal dan tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kemudian meletakkan bubur di atas meja, lalu tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Aku akan ada di luar jika kau membutuhkanku." Kyuhyun berdiri kembali kemudian terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Sungmin sendiri mungkin lebih baik. Ia berharap Sungmin akan menahannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Sungmin hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Putus Asa, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

Pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena mendapat kabar tentang Sungmin yang jatuh di kamar mandi. Seharian ini Kyuhyun menjaga Sungmin dan berharap saat Sungmin bangun nanti dia ada di sampingnya. Sayangnya, saat Sungmin tersadar Kyuhyun tidak ada di sisinya. Ia sedang menerima telepon penting dari klien. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku? Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri." Sungmin akhirnya bersuara.

Kyuhyun berbalik lagi dan memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sebuah senyum lemah hadir di wajah Sungmin meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Atau paling tidak, bantulah aku duduk dulu."

"Aku fikir kau masih marah padaku." Kyuhyun mendekat kemudian membantu Sungmin duduk, memangku nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur lalu menyuapi Sungmin secara perlahan-lahan.

Meskipun tidak banyak bicara Sungmin sudah bisa tersenyum kepadanya, dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa lega.

"Sudah, aku sudah kenyang." Sungmin berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang tidak bertenaga saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan sendok bubur yang kesekian kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan sendok itu ke dalam mangkuk dan meletakkan nampan di atas sofa, lalu kembali duduk di dekat Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin cukup lama.

Merasa tidak tahan terus-terusan ditatap, Sungmin akhirnya mendorong pipi Kyuhyun sehingga menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau marah padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Lama-lama itu bisa membuatku gila."

"Kau langsung pulang dari rumah ibumu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu menyedihkan sekali, sudah punya luka memar masih bisa-bisanya berfikir untuk jatuh di kamar mandi."

"Aku hanya sedikit shock dan kelelahan. Kau sangat penuh misteri Tuan Cho. Aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa dirimu, tidak tahu siapa keluargamu dan juga tidak tahu kalau kau sudah beristri. Kalau aku sampai merebutmu dari istrimu, berarti aku orang yang jahat. Makanya aku sempat berfikir…"

"Sungmin…"Kyuhyun berujar sambil menutup mulut Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah Sungmin bungkam, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan beralih memandang Sungmin."Berhentilah mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah orang jahat. Satu-satunya yang jahat di sini adalah aku. Kau tidak pernah merebutku dari Seulgi."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengejarku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sangat serius membuatnya merasa kalau sesuatu yang akan disampaikan Kyuhyun bisa jadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun menyebut namanya lagi, membuat Sungmin semakin ketakutan. "Sebenarnya kita sama sekali belum menikah. Aku bukan suamimu seperti yang kau duga selama ini. Semuanya rencanaku dan _Halmeoni_. Aku minta maaf kepadamu, maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini."

Sungmin terpaku. Dia belum menikah sama sekali? Astaga.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Nafas Sungmin mendadak sesak, ia memandangi Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi berharap kalau semuanya adalah dusta. Tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun serius tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Kyuhyun bukan suaminya? Berarti Sungmin tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Kyuhyun?

Hatinya sedih, sangat. Kemungkinannya untuk kehilangan Kyuhyun lebih besar sekarang. Sebulir air mata menetes lagi. Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan tenaga yang seadanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini? Jadi semua yang kau katakan selama ini semuanya bohong? Aku sudah menyerahkan diriku kepadamu dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semua ini cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar, dan…"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terpaku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Sungmin mendekap telinganya. Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Tapi Kyuhyun belum selesai mengatakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan telinga Sungmin dari kungkungan telapak tangannya sendiri. Meskipun pada awalnya menolak, Sungmin tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata, airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti. Dia terus menangis belakangan ini dan itu membuatnya sangat lelah.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menganggapku jahat. Aku memang jahat. Menikah denganmu karena tujuan buruk. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepadaku, kalau kau mau mengusirku juga aku akan menerimanya. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. "Jadi kau benar bukan siapa-siapaku? Aku seharusnya tidak meninggalkan Jungmo dan menikah denganmu. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menikah denganmu, berarti tidak juga meninggalkan Jungmo kan? Jungmo bilang kalau kau datang kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menikah denganmu, kemudian dia mempercayainya. Kenapa _Halmeoni_ juga bisa melakukan ini? Kalian benar-benar jahat."

"Jangan salahkan _Halmeoni_, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menikah. Dia benar-benar menginginkan rumah tangga kita ini nyata."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan dengan yakin kalau kau mencintaiku. Padahal…" Sungmin berhenti berkata-kata, isakannya mulai intens dan Sungmin mulai kesulitan berbicara.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah menangis terus selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku sudah mulai menerimamu, mulai bisa mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kejadiannya malah seperti ini?" Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan ragu dan terdiam seperti dulu, dia juga akan mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bahu Sungmin berguncang, tapi tangisannya tidak sekencang seperti semula. Perlahan-lahan suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya menghalus.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan lemah. Hubungan tidak normal ini akan diubah menjadi normal. Rumah tangga yang tidak nyata ini akan segera menjadi nyata. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan? Mengikuti kata hatinya?

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sungmin dan berubah menjadi panas saat Sungmin menolak untuk melepaskannya. Sungmin menangis lagi, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat disela-sela ciuman mereka. Tapi disaat Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan cumbuannya Sungmin masih menolak, tidak ingin dilepas. Dia membalas cumbuan Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Ciuman itu semakin panas dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin, dia tidak ingin lepas. Lee Sungmin tidak boleh lepas darinya.

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi." Desis Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menolak hasratnya dan melepaskan diri dari Sungmin.

Sangat berat baginya karena Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin dengan teramat sangat setelah semua pertengkaran ini. Ia ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, tapi bagaimana bisa jika Sungmin bertindak seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyiksa diri dengan hal ini.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengusahakan sebuah senyuman sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Tinggalah." Suara Sungmin yang parau terdengar sangat melegakan hati Kyuhyun. Sungmin memintanya untuk tinggal. "Biarkan aku menjadi istrimu lagi malam ini."

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan memandang Sungmin yang sedang menghapus airmatanya, dia kelihatan lebih kuat.

Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas saat tangan-tangan lemahnya mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak karena ia juga sangat menginginkan Sungmin, sangat merindukannya.

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin saat ia kesulitan hingga akhirnya Sungmin kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa pakaian sama sekali.

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin beberapa saat, ia mengaguminya. Baginya Sungmin sudah sangat sempurna dan tidak perlu polesan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatnya menggoda, seperti yang pernah ia katakan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun yang _straight_ tergoda dengan tubuh Sungmin sejak pertama kali melihatnya, sejak tanpa sengaja dipagi itu selimut Sungmin tersingkap dan Kyuhyun menjadi kelaparan. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuh, jiwa raganya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, meletakkannya di dada sejajar dengan jantungnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa jantung Sungmin bergerak dalam ritme yang luar biasa seakan-akan bisa berhenti kapan saja. Ia menanti dalam ketegangan yang sama.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya kemudian mulai mencumbu Sungmin dengan lembut, ia sedang melarung dahaga dengan itu. Sayangnya sebuah ciuman di bibir saja belum cukup. Kyuhyun menelusuri semuanya, menjelajahi segalanya. Mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung, hingga ia kembali ke bibir dan berpagutan cukup lama di sana.

Sayangnya itu juga belum cukup. Semakin ia berusaha melepas dahaga, maka Kyuhyun semakin merasa kehausan. Ia ingin menyentuh Sungmin tanpa satu jengkal pun yang terlewatkan. Dan dengan ciumannya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin hampir menanjak ke titik pemuasannya. Tidak bisa. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin klimaks tanpa dirinya, ia ingin merasakannya bersama untuk kali ini dan untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Mesra dan manis, itu yang Sungmin rasakan. Kali ini Kyuhyun bergerak di dalam dirinya dengan sangat perlahan, tidak menggebu-gebu atau terburu-buru. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan ciuman dan Sungmin berusaha keras untuk membalasnya dengan yang lebih dan lebih. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan ingin bertindak egois dengan memiliki Kyuhyun selamanya.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Ucapan Sungmin yang dilontarkan dengan nada suara ragu itu benar-benar bergema dalam kali yang tidak terhingga. Sungmin sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti dan Kyuhyun juga sama tidak bisa berhenti, hingga pada akhirnya alasan untuk berhenti itu hadir setelah tubuh Sungmin mengejang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak lebih intens untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Ia berhasil membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menahan erangannya selama beberapa menit.

Pada akhirnya mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai, Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat kening Kyuhyun bertemu dengan keningnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan merasa hampir mati karena hal ini.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Sungmin berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Lagi? Sungmin sudah sangat kelelahan dan Kyuhyun mengetahui itu. Seandainya bisa ia ingin melakukannya lagi, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Dia bahkan sudak tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan tangannya

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah, sayang." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat, semuanya mulai meregang hanya tersisa desahan nafas yang masih berusaha untuk mereka tenangkan.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah." Bisik Sungmin lagi. "Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau aku ingin cepat hamil, dan aku baru tahu kalau itu bohong. Namun sekarang aku benar-benar menginginkannya, ingin bisa mengandung anakmu seperti wanita itu, ingin jadi milikmu dan satu-satunya…"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit tentang itu lagi disaat seperti ini. Aku juga menginginkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jadi usahaku malam ini berhasil?"

Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah seorang suami akan meninggalkan istrinya karena tergoda oleh orang lain? Malam ini apakah aku sudah cukup menggoda? Cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istrimu dan datang kepadaku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya."

"Kalau begitu tetaplah memelukku, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan sangat ingin istirahat. Aku lelah sekali. Tapi aku takut kalau aku tidur malam ini akan terlewati begitu saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Sekarang tidurlah, kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras."

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan saat Kyuhyun membelai kepalanya. Dia sangat lelah, teramat sangat. Bukan hanya karena usaha kerasnya untuk bercinta malam ini. Tapi juga lelah untuk segalanya.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. _

Seulas senyum hadir di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mendengar suara Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis itu untuknya hingga Kyuhyun ingin segera membuka mata dan melihat wajahnya.

Tapi begitu matanya terbuka lebar Kyuhyun tidak menemukan siapa pun, tidak ada Sungmin seperti harapannya. Kamar ini kosong, benar-benar kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat apakah ia bermimpi? Atau suara itu hanya berasal dari benaknya? Tapi jelas-jelas tadi dia seperti mendengar suara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandangi dirinya dari cermin dan berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau semua itu bukan hanya khayalan semata. Ia dan Sungmin semalam sudah bercinta dan begitu bangun pagi ia ingin melihat Sungmin ada di sisinya, meskipun nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

Sebersit perasaan sedih tertoreh, dan Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa pada saat itu Sungmin menangis setelah terbangun tanpa ia di sisinya. Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan Kyuhyun, sangat sakit, seolah-olah menusuk jantungnya saat ini juga.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat saat kembali pada kenyataan dan menjauhi mimpi. Bunyi ribut-ribut di luar semakin mempercepat kembalinya Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun tersadar dan baru mengerti mengapa Sungmin tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mengamuk di luar sana kepada _Halmeoni_nya dan mempersalahkan wanita tua itu atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke pintu dengan gugup karena ini pertama kali dirinya melihat Sungmin lepas kendali. Sungmin sangat marah, sangat benci, seolah-olah seluruh dunia sedang memusuhinya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebilah pisau dapur. Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya Sungmin berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mendengar suara _Halmeoni_ yang menyusulnya, ia melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Sungmin, tolonglah." Suara _Halmeoni_ terdengar mengiba. Keduanya bersikap seolah-olah Kyuhyun tidak berada di sana dan Kyuhyun hanya mematung tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sungmin ingin mati. Motivasi yang entah datang dari mana. Mata pisau yang tajam itu sudah bersiap menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia hidup, semua yang ada pada dirinya sudah rusak dan ia tidak ingin merusak orang lain karena ini. Ini semua salah _Halmeoni_, salah Kyuhyun. Tidak, semuanya salah Jungmo.

Tinggal setengah inchi lagi, tapi tangan Sungmin seperti membeku, ia terlalu takut untuk mati.

"Kalau begitu aku menyesal mengatakannya kepadamu." _Halmeoni_ masih mengiba. "Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu Sungmin. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun dalam arti sesungguhnya."

Sungmin membanting pisaunya sehingga menyentuh wastafel dan menyebabkan retakan kecil. Tangan-tangannya segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menatap _Halmeoni_nya kaku. Sampai detik ini _Halmeoni_ tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah beristri. Sejenak kemudian tangis Sungmin meledak diiringi teriakan kesalnya.

"Sungmin, tenanglah…" _Halmeoni_ masih berusaha membujuknya.

Tidak bisa, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa dibujuk lagi.

"Keluar!" Teriaknya. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

_Halmeoni_ tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Perasaan sedih dan sakit mungkin sudah mencabik-cabiknya. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela _Halmeoni_ masih menuruti permintaan Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamarnya, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar saat wanita itu membuka pintu kamar kemudian keluar.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang terpaku, ia ingin menenangkannya. Tapi Sungmin terlihat sangat asing, ia seperti bukan orang yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Kau mengusir _Halmeoni_mu di rumahnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, ini urusan keluargaku. Sekarang kembalilah ke rumahmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di kamarku."

Untuk kata-kata yang satu itu Kyuhyun benar-benar terperangah. Sungmin baru saja mengusirnya. Tapi semalam mereka baru saja bercinta dan Sungmin bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Sekarang Sungmin bertindak seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah orang asing?

"Kau tidak akan keluar?" Sungmin berteriak lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang keluar!" Sungmin pergi menjauh, ia berlari keluar dari rumah dengan masih mengenakan piyamanya.

Kyuhyun membeku sejenak melihat kepergian Sungmin, ia bisa melihat dari jendela kamarnya saat Sungmin berlari keluar pagar. "Dia benar-benar pergi." Desis Kyuhyun frustasi.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu. Sungmin benar benar menghilang. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mati, ingin juga menghilang. Sayangnya kehidupan menuntutnya untuk terus ada, untuk terus mencari Sungmin karena _Halmeoni_ meminta bantuannya, untuk terus bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya yang sekiranya bisa membantu memberi tahu dimana Sungmin berada. Ia bahkan tidak kembali ke keluarganya di Jepang.

Nama Lee Sungmin juga tidak terdaftar sebagai orang yang meninggalkan Korea untuk pergi ke luar negri. Sungmin masih di sini, di Negara yang sama dengannya, hanya saja entah di mana. Mungkinkah Sungmin masih bersamanya, memandanginya di suatu tempat yang Kyuhyun tidak ketahui? Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu berani berharap.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya?" Hangeng berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun karena Seulgi ada di ruangan yang sama meskipun tidak sedang bergabung bersama mereka.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan, _Hyung_? Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada Jungmo. Dia laki-laki yang baik,"

"Dan kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Ada yang lebih besar lagi selain perasaan rindu. Aku ingin menyerah, ingin berkonsentrasi pada rumah tanggaku yang mulai membaik. Tapi Sungmin meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa informasi, ayah dan ibunya juga sama khawatirnya. Sungmin tidak bisa dihubungi dan semuanya salahku."

Hangeng menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun sebelumnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Kesalahan Seulgi dan Jungmo tidak seharusnya dilampiaskan kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa selain rasa cintanya kepada Jungmo.

"Kau sudah menidurinya? Dia kelihatan frustasi dengan itu?" Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Sudah ku bilang hati-hati!" Ujar Hangeng agak lantang. Ia melirik pada Seulgi yang berhenti memasak sejenak untuk memperhatikan mereka. Hangeng berusaha memberikan sebuah senyuman dan mengatakan kepada Seulgi kalau mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis.

Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, Hangeng ikut andil dalam rencananya. Ikut membujuk _Halmeoni_ dan meyakinkan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada cucunya. Juga ikut merahasiakan motif Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya untuk mendekati Sungmin.

Motif yang sebenarnya juga karena Seulgi, bukan hanya Jungmo. Semuanya, termasuk rencana pada malam naas dimana Sungmin mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan laki-laki asing tanpa sehelai benangpun juga merupakan rencananya. Tapi Hangeng memastikan kalau malam itu Sungmin tidak ditelanjangi oleh siapapun, _Halmeoni_nya sendiri yang membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau berjanji kepada _Halmeoni_ untuk tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya? Aku 'kelaparan', 'kehausan', aku merindukan hal-hal yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku." Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu membasahi bibirnya, sejurus kemudian ia bisa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Pada awalnya hanya bermesraan, lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika dia yang memintanya? Kalau aku menolak, dia akan curiga dengan pernikahan ini. Lagi pula saat itu aku juga terbawa suasana."

"_Halmeoni_ tahu tentang ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres. Menurutnya, Sungmin hanya marah karena sangat banyak orang yang membohonginya tentang pernikahan palsu ini. Seharusnya ia menikah dengan Jungmo dan seterusnya."

Hangeng tahu ada perasaan dalam setiap kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, ada sebersit kekesalan karena harus kembali kepada Seulgi, ada rasa sedih karena tidak menemukan Sungmin, tidak bisa menikmati cintanya, tidak bisa memandang wajahnya, dan…

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" Hangeng berbisik. "Kalian baru bersama selama dua minggu, sangat cepat untukmu jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin. Ia tertarik sejak awal dirinya melihat Sungmin bersama dengan laki-laki yang paling dibencinya, Jungmo. Hampir setengah tahun yang lalu saat Kyuhyun memendam kekecewaan karena wanita yang menikah dengannya ternyata selalu pergi bersama laki-laki itu. Wanita yang berusaha dicintainya semenjak mereka dijodohkan selalu bersama dengan Jungmo dan kerap kali tidak pulang.

Kyuhyun selalu berusaha memaklumi Seulgi, juga semua perselingkuhannya dengan Jungmo. Tapi saat Kyuhyun memergoki Seulgi membawa perselingkuhannya ke rumah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi.

Jungmo berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, menyentuh tubuh yang seharusnya Kyuhyun sentuh. Dan semua kebencian itu bertambah saat Seulgi memohon untuk mengizinkan hubungannya dengan Jungmo. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menolak, tapi Seulgi tidak mau menyerah.

Dalam beberapa penyelidikan yang Kyuhyun lakukan, ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jungmo dan Seulgi sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Mereka bertindak seolah-olah cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati yang tidak bisa menyatu karena alasan klasik; Status ekonomi.

Seulgi yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya karena laki-laki yang dicintainya ternyata hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang mencoba peruntungannya di Seoul sebagai pelayan cafe, dan perlahan bisa menanjak dan memiliki sebuah cafe sendiri. Sayangnya bagi keluarga Seulgi hal itu sama sekali belum cukup.

Tapi apapun alasannya, Seulgi tidak seharusnya menyakiti Kyuhyun. Seulgi yang salah dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa cintanya kepada Jungmo juga ternyata sudah dikhianati. Jungmo mencintai orang lain, mencintai Lee Sungmin, pria yang lebih dikasihinya melebihi siapapun. Seorang pria yang ingin dinikahinya, dibawanya untuk menjalin hidup bersama.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin bersama Jungmo, Kyuhyun merasa kasihan padanya. Ia merasa Sungmin adalah pria lemah yang terjebak cintanya pada seorang pria brengsek bernama Kim Jungmo. Meskipun Jungmo mencintainya, namun laki-laki itu masih terus bersama Seulgi menikmati perselingkuhan mereka dan tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti.

Saat itulah Kyuhyun tertarik pada pria lemah itu. Kyuhyun ingin membalas sakit hatinya kepada Jungmo melalui Sungmin. Ingin Jungmo juga merasakan Apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan; Bahwa pria yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya lebih memilih bersama orang lain.

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun mencari jalan keluar. Bukan dengan cara menggoda Sungmin atau menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak seperti ancaman.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan masukan ide brilian dari Hangeng dan dengan bantuan Hangeng juga mereka berhasil membujuk _Halmeoni_ dengan membeberkan keburukan Jungmo bersama wanita lain tanpa memberi tahukan kalau wanita yang berselingkuh dengan Jungmo adalah istri Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun perlu menunggu waktu selama sebulan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari _Halmeoni,_ karena ia tahu bahwa _Halmeoni_ tidak bisa membujuk Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin malah semakin menunjukkan perlawanannya dengan mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

Semua rencana sudah mereka atur dengan sangat baik. Meminta Ryeowook untuk bersekongkol, memutuskan hubungan Sungmin dengan orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu, dan masih banyak lagi. Sehingga Sungmin terjerat dalam sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus disetujuinya; Pernikahan.

Namun sekarang bukan hanya Sungmin yang terjebak, Kyuhyun juga terjebak. Terjebak saat melihat tubuh indah Sungmin setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan istrinya. Terjebak dengan perhatian Sungmin bersama usahanya untuk menjadi partner yang baik, hal yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun rasakan selama pernikahan bodohnya yang sudah berlangsung sekian lama.

Kyuhyun ingin memilih Sungmin, akan memilihnya dan meninggalkan Seulgi apapun resikonya. Tapi begitu ia membulatkan tekadnya, Sungmin sudah menghilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun.

Kyuhyun sangat menderita, penderitaan yang lebih dirasakannya bila dibandingkan saat dirinya melihat Seulgi bersama Jungmo di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun juga merasakan kesedihan, melebihi kesedihan saat ia melihat Sungmin dengan matanya yang membengkak, melebihi kesedihan saat ia terbangun tanpa Sungmin di sisinya setiap hari, juga sebuah rasa bersalah karena melampiaskan semua kebenciannya terhadap Seulgi dan Jungmo kepada Sungmin.

* * *

**~ KyuMin ~**

* * *

Sungmin membeku melihat Paspor dan Visanya. Ia akan berangkat ke London dan tinggal dimana saja. Sungmin sudah sangat lelah bersembunyi dan bekerja serabutan, Kyuhyun bisa saja menemukannya sewaktu-waktu. Ia merindukan ayahnya, ibunya, juga Sungjin adiknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang karena Kyuhyun bisa saja mencarinya ke sana.

Sungmin begitu merindukan keluarganya dan ingin kembali, tapi kembali pada keluarganya hanya akan menambah kesedihannya. Ia bisa saja bertemu _Halmeoni_ sewaktu-waktu, dan bertemu dengan neneknya itu akan membuatnya merasa dibodohi tiap detiknya.

Sungmin tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini, baik Ryeowook, Jungmo, apalagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang sudah menipunya dan membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jungmo.

Tapi disisi lain Sungmin merasa lega setelah tahu mengapa _Halmeoni_ dan Kyuhyun bekerja sama untuk menjauhkannya dari Jungmo, ia merasa lebih lega. Walau bagaimanapun Sungmin tetap harus berterimakasih, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang hanya pergi sejauh mungkin.

* * *

.

**TBC**

.

* * *

**Apa kabar semuanya? Saya terlalu lama ga update, kah?**

**Saya baru aja sampe ke rumah, dan begitu login sudah ada beberapa reader yang PM saya 'Thoorr dirimu kemanaaaa?', 'Thoorr kapan update?' hehe...**

**Kan waktu update kemaren saya udah bilang kalo mau pergi.**

**Makasih buat yang udah mendo'akan perjalanan saya, dan buat yang minta oleh-oleh maaf ga bisa bawain kkkk~**

**Ah, its almost end guys.**

**.**

**So, happy nice weekend n' thank's for reading^^**

**See u...**

.

.

**_Pegasuss_**


End file.
